Kurai Tenshi
by wolf fullmoon
Summary: Up for Adoption- Okay...harry potter xover with yugioh, lot's of Voldie bashing
1. Chapter 1

Okami- I'm making an angst fic again. I know I don't like making these much but it seems to get me more reviews.  
  
Xilven- Just add humor.  
  
Okami- Maybe in the later chapters...this might be a one shot but if you review I might continue...hint hint...  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
When did this start? Oh yeah! After Battle City. Yami and I went to go get his memories back. I don't know what had gone wrong.  
  
Bakura and Yami left. Isis said that they had finally been put to rest. I know I should be happy that Yami found peace but it didn't change that fact that I missed him.  
  
Ryou cried when Bakura left. He killed himself soon after. No doubt he wanted to be with him {NOT YAOI}.  
  
Jou and the others tried to comfort me. For that I'm grateful. But nothing can relive this pain. The pain of emptiness. Yami was my other half. My dark. A part of myself. Without him I wasn't whole. I was incomplete.  
  
I've felt like this before Yami. But it wasn't this bad. Yami made me feel so happy and safe. And to just have him torn away is painful.  
  
A light can't survive without a dark.  
  
I went to Ryou's funeral. Everyone else was there. Ryou...even when he killed himself he's done it in a neat way.  
  
Ryou slit his wrists while inside a bathtub. His father had come home and found him dead. I saw Mr. Bakura at the funeral.  
  
He was crying his eyes out. I know he blames himself. For never being home. For never giving Ryou the love that he needed. For leaving him with an empty and lonely life.  
  
He was distraught. His son. His only living family member. His own son had killed himself. I didn't cry at the funeral.  
  
When Yami left, I didn't cry. When Ryou died I didn't cry. My tears refused to come out. For I believed they were still there. And to let out the tears would mean that I've acknowledged that they're not.  
  
My face let out nothing. But in my soul room I was drowning. The tears spilled out as if I had holes poked into my sides. The water streamed out and leaked through my door.  
  
I never go out into the hallway. If I did I'd see that his, my Yami's door was gone.  
  
They say I should cry. That I needed to get that pain out. That it would make me feel better. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shouldn't.  
  
And so the darkness of sorrow grew.  
  
I wondered what it was like to die. To never feel anything again. Was there really an afterlife as the Egyptians thought? Is there anything at all?  
  
I wanted death. Death would free me. I wouldn't have to feel these pains again. I may even see him again...how I longed for it.  
  
I never smiled now. I never spoke. A thick fog of gloominess shielded me from the outside world. I saw nothing. Expected nothing. Heard nothing. And felt only sorrow. No emotions showed.  
  
I thought though. I never stopped thinking. About battle city. I had promised Yami that I would save the world and get his memories back.  
  
All that seemed so long ago now. The happy days of dueling. I can't duel anymore. I think of him when I do. I still have my deck. It's collecting dust. I apologize to my faithful monsters.  
  
I hardly ate now. I barely slept. Grandpa tried everything he could think of. Candies, doctors, games and even...girls...  
  
The candy was bitter. The doctors were stupid. The games bored me. The girls went home crying or in shock at how a boy can be so emotionless.  
  
I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. I never heard my friends calling for me. Are they even my friends? I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore.  
  
It was raining. I was coming home from school again. In the back of my mind I faintly noticed that I was cold.  
  
The lack of sleep had made it hard for me to see. I didn't notice the car coming. The driver didn't see me. There was bright lights for a second before I found myself lying in the mud. I wondered slightly why I was in the mud.  
  
There was no pain. I was completely numb. Three ribs, right arm and both legs were broken of snapped. The driver stopped the car and came running.  
  
Finally I felt slight pain. It was a ripping sensation. Like the ones I got when my soul was separated from my body and trapped in card.  
  
I feel sleepy. I want so much to go to sleep. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that if I closed my eyes I'd never wake up. It's getting hard to breath now. With one last sigh I decide to give in to the darkness.  
  
Okami-I killed Yugi again...why? I love Yugi...and for some people who care for small details, the driver of the car was none other than Ryou's father. He's so going to get sued.  
  
Hanko-When are you going to make it happier? This is very disturbing and it's not your style.  
  
Okami-If I make another chapter then I get chance to add slight humor. But it depends on if you people wish for me to write more. Please RR 


	2. Chapter 2

Okami- Yup. I got one review and so I'm going to continue. Like I said, I might squeeze in some humor...  
  
Disclaimer- however much I wish, I don't own either.  
  
In England...  
  
Peter was scared. Not the usual "The dark lord is looking at me like he wants to tear out my heart" scared. It was a slight fear one gets when they're about to do something that hasn't been done before and might have disastrous results.  
  
The lord had been trying to find a way to get himself more power. He wasn't happy about losing to Harry Potter for the fifth time (the third book didn't have them facing each other. And this takes place in the 6th book. So Harry's faced Voldemort only five times.)  
  
He had sent his death eaters out to find some old magic that might help. One of them, that Malfoy had found what, seemed to be an old incantation to summon something.  
  
He hadn't liked the idea. Who knows what would happen. What if they summoned a monster that would devour their souls? Peter shook his head. 'I have been getting paranoid...'  
  
The place that the lord chose for the summoning was a clearing in the middle of a deep forest. They had to be careful now that the wizarding world knew the lord of evil was back.  
  
Everyone was here. At least those who were not either dead, mad, to cowardly to show or betrayed to the other side.  
  
It was the ring again. They stood in a circle. Lucious Malfoy was in the center reciting.  
  
"ïï ï£ï¡ï¬ï¬ï âï°ï¯ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï§ï²ï¥ï¡ï´ï ï°ï²ï©ï®ï£ï¥ï ï¯ï¦ï ï¤ï¡ï²ï«ï®ï¥ï³ï³ï®ï®ï®ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï¡ï³ï´ï¥ï²ï ï¯ï¦ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï®ï©ï§ï¨ï´ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï³ ï¨ï¡ï¤ï¯ï·ï³ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï©ï´ï ï£ï¯ï®ï´ï²ï¯ï¬ï³ï®ï®ï®ï©ï ï³âï­ï¯ï®ï ï¹ï¯âï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï­ï¹ï ï¬ï¯ï²ï¤ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï­ï¡ï³ï´ï¥ï²ï®ï®ï®ï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¨ï¯ï ï·ï©ï¬ï¬ï ï¢ï¥ï  ï¹ï¯âï²ï ï­ï¡ï³ï´ï¥ï²ï ï·ï¨ï¯ï­ï ï¹ï¯âï§ï¬ï¬ï ï³ï¥ï²ï¶ï¥â¢"  
  
(Note- I'm not giving the translation for that. Because it was lame and I don't want you people to know how lame it was and because I'm evil.)  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Huh? Where am I? I don't remember anything...wait...there was a car...where am I? What happened...did I die...?  
  
The thought somehow made him feel slightly better.  
  
But where's Yami? Why isn't he here? Why am I just floating around...hey...is that...chanting?  
  
The darkness around Yugi swirled and formed a portal.  
  
What the heck is going on?  
  
Yugi found himself sucked into the portal.  
  
WHOA!!  
  
Peter or better known as Wormtail was watching the portal that had suddenly opened in the middle of the clearing.  
  
Everyone had expected some giant creature. After all, they were bringing forth the master of shadows, the embodiment of darkness and the controller of chaos.  
  
So when the portal exploded and a little figure fell out, everyone was wondering if they've did something wrong.  
  
Lucius Malfoy went a bit closer to the figure that was now lying on the ground. It was dark and soon a few "lumos" had been called out.  
  
Everyone gathered around now. They saw it was a little boy. He wore dark leather clothing with a lot of metal buckles. He even had a collar strapped around his neck.  
  
His hair was tri-colored. And his skin pale. His eyes were closed tightly and he had a pained expression as one would have during a nightmare.  
  
But even all those were not the strangest things.  
  
He had wings! Blacked and feathered. But the black wasn't that dark. Kinda a dark grey color. Giving the impression that they had became black when it started as another color (gee I wonder what.)  
  
He was also small and frail looking. There was no way this could be the "monster" that they'd summoned.  
  
Finally the big cheese himself, Voldemort went up to the little boy who looked around early teens and kicked him.  
  
Yugi yelped as something hard made contact with his ribs. He hissed in pain and flared his wings to protect him...wings?!  
  
Indeed. Yugi found that he now had wings. And also a tail that was currently trapped underneath him.  
  
He closed his wings tightly around himself. "S-s-stop it..." he moaned.  
  
There were startled gasps. Apparently they hadn't expected him to speak. One of them sneered.  
  
"This thing is useless! It's begging us to leave it alone after only a tiny kick!"  
  
Yugi winced. He was not useless. He had dueled Bakura while Yami was trapped in his memories and won (this is a spoiler for the manga you know?) he had helped Yami get his memories back in the first place.  
  
He'd won the Duelist kingdom tournament, beat Kaiba numerous times, won Battle City and saved the world from a raving maniac. He was not useless.  
  
Wormtail gasped. "M-m-m-my lord! Look!" he pointed at the young boy who was suddenly glowing a reddish and black color. And was it just his imagination or did the black turn into a pure white light of innocence that disappeared before he could make it out.  
  
"I AM NOT USELESS!!!"  
  
Yugi floated in the air. His eyes were glowing red and the shadows were licking in and out around him.  
  
Yugi no longer feared the shadows. He had inherited his Yami's power after Yami had left. And he'd also felt his light power get stronger. But light was buried within the darkness when Yugi's grief had set in.  
  
And now, he released the shadows. They soared across the air and ground and attacked the robed men.  
  
Wormtail saw one of the shadows plunge itself into death eater and the said death eater screamed out in pain, agony and fear. Some of the others decided to run now.  
  
But they saw that the forest and clearing were gone. There was endless darkness all around. A couple screamed (very feminine like) and ran around in circles (till they got a shadow on them too).  
  
Others (who actually had half a brain) took out their wands and shouted out every hex and jinx they knew along with a few unforgivables.  
  
All the spells evaporated as soon as it touched the boy. Finally Voldemort startled everyone there with the spell "Expecto Patronum"  
  
But to his disappointment, the shadows didn't leave. Instead they were cast into light and he could see what they really were.  
  
Monsters. All different kinds. Some of them resembled people though. There was a huge yellow dragon circling the air above Malfoy he was shooting spells at it that would evaporate the second they'd touched it.  
  
Looking in front of him, Voldemort saw an elf in green armor was running at him with a sword. Thinking fast, he turned his wand into a sword too and caught the blow.  
  
'So that's how it is...'  
  
He broke apart and drove his sword at the elf's heart. His sword was blocked and the elf grinned evilly at him. Voldemort knew he wasn't a match for this elf who was obviously skilled at what he does.  
  
Come to think of it...all these creatures looked like they came out of a child's dream...or nightmare.  
  
He smirked. Yes...the creature they summoned was not useless...he walked up to the boy who wasn't glowing red and black anymore.  
  
Yugi watch the master of all these baka temes walk towards him. He had used up most of his energy in anger so he couldn't float anymore. But if that man who looked like he should be a duel monster card tried anything...he won't be sane enough to tell about it.  
  
The thought made Yugi happy. Although he didn't know why. The man, Voldemort his name...was now looking down at Yugi with a smile on his creepy ugly face.  
  
Yugi glared up at him. A while passed. The only sounds were the screeching of Yugi's monsters and the girly shrieks that the Death Eaters made. Finally Voldemort spoke.  
  
"Well...I certainly see that you are not useless...thanks for you demonstration. But will you call off your...creatures..."  
  
Yugi sent a mental message to his loyal beast that they did well and deserve to rest now (does that sound like pokemon?)  
  
The Death Eaters that were left were so glad when the monsters vanished and the forest came back to being the scenery around them.  
  
The ones that had been attacked by the shadows on the other hand, just looked up with horrified wide eyes and muttered things like "N-no! I hungry...not...eat..." and some even more strange things.  
  
Voldemort looked at them in their condition. Then looked over at Yugi who now resembled a little child with wings and a tail looking innocently up at him...hold a sec! The kid had a tail too!! Indeed. It was the same color as his wings except that it was mottled with white here and there. It looked soft and furry. At the moment it was twitching and letting Voldemort know that the kid was slightly anxious.  
  
Yugi was starting to get worried. Where in duat is he? Who were these people who deserved to spend eternity in the shadow realm? And why did he have a tail and wings (besides my enjoyment.)  
  
"Where am I?" he asked at last. The Voldemort person looked at him. "You are on Earth." Yugi sighed at the answer. "I know we're on EARTH! BUT WHERE ARE WE???"  
  
"..." V  
  
"Are you going to tell me or what?" Y  
  
"We are in England...Brittan and are currently in the middle of a forest clearing." V  
  
"We're in England!!!" Y  
  
'Just great' Yugi thought 'I'm stuck in the middle of some forest in England!'  
  
Okami- I'm stopping it here to torture you poor readers some more. And because I don't know what to do with this story. As I have said, I did add some humor...and yes. Yugi will swear in this. Please review and tell me where I should go with this story. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okami- Next chappie! After all this timeie!

Chapter...three...

Yugi was bored.

The weird Voldemort guy was asking for him to join him to rule the world. Yugi knew there were a lot of people like this. He had faced them before. And he hadn't liked any of them.

He'd said that he didn't have any desire to rule the world. When the Voldemort guy told him that he'd kill him, Yugi laughed at him.

But since Yugi didn't really have anywhere to go, plus that fact that he still had those wings and a tail plus claws and fangs...well...he couldn't go home that's for sure.

So in the end, he wasn't a servant of the dark lord but he did have to live with him. And Voldemort tried at every chance to make Yugi agree to join him.

Then Voldemort decided to leave Yugi alone for now, he had bigger things to deal with.

Yugi sneaked in to listen in on the people's conversations. He didn't like doing it of course but he needed to know what these idiots were up to.

Yugi learned that they were out to kill this boy named...Harry. Yugi felt a low growl starting. The way these people targeted the boy reminded him of the events that he'd suffered through.

Somewhere in him mind, Yugi wanted to help this Harry kid. But seeing as how he looked and dressed like some demon, he can't get close.

During the eavesdropping, Yugi learned that these people used magic too. It was a very weak branch compared to shadow magic. And it seems these people needed a want to focus their powers.

Yugi didn't have the puzzle anymore. But he was still the pharaoh's reincarnation and the embodiment of light and darkness.

When Yugi was brought back to life, he found himself able to get over Yami's 'death' more easily. And since the grief no longer clouded him mind, the feathers on his wings changed too.

One wing became a pure white that seemed to light up the area around it. The other had darkened. Now, Yugi represented what he was supposed to. The balance of light and darkness.

Every now and then, Yugi would sneak into the rooms of the house and look through the books for spells.

He became fascinated by all the things their magic can do. 'Of course shadow magic is still more powerful...'

In one book, the former owner of the puzzle found something that could help him. It was an illusion spell that fools everyone. Even the most advanced of the wizards.

Smirking in a way that made his fangs show, Yugi ran off from the house in which he was trapped for the past three days and out into the night.

In the darkness where he could not be seen, the spell was cast using the magic of shadows. The tri-haired boy couldn't help but laugh quietly at the whole thing.

He now looked like he didn't before he died. A small and very chibi-like teenaged boy with big purple eyes and tri-colored hair.

As Yugi wandered around, he though about what had happened to him. He realized that when Yami had left, he no longer cared. And that, that might have made his friends sad too.

His eyes welled up in tears as he thought about how much he missed everyone. Yugi was so wrapped up in his thought, he never noticed the attacker until too late and he didn't have his defenses up.

"Stupefy!" (I think I spelled it wrong...)

End chapter

Okami- I NEED REVIEWS FOR IDEAS!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okami- Since I didn't get any reviews…I don't have much to go on for this story…so…

Chapter 4

When Yugi finally came to, he had a pounding headache. Discovering that the illusion spell had worn off and he was now winged and fanged didn't shock him too much. He found himself in some bed…and he was also…naked…

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His scream made a lot of people run into the room. They all had their wands out and were pointing them at the tri-colored boy.

"Who are you people? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" His wings flapped as they struggled to cover him.

Yugi blinked as he saw the people. Or more to the point saw their wands. "…oh great…just tell Voldie that I'm not going to help him to rule the world! Now give me back my clothes before I'll have to destroy you all!"

They all stopped and stared at the little boy. Then an old guy with an extremely long beard and hair that was a white color to rival Ryou's. Thinking about that reminded Yugi of his friend. And reminded him that his friend was dead.

The old man looked down at Yugi and asked him "Who is this…Voldie…"

"Don't you know? The creepy snake freak that locks me in my room?"

Gasps of shock followed Yugi's statement. The old man looked…surprised. "You mean the dark lord Voldemort?"

At this Yugi began a fit of hysterical giggling. The adults lowered their wands and were now just staring at the strange boy. A couple wondered about his mental health.

"Dark lord? Please! Voldie's nothing but a childish wannabe who thinks he could call himself the great name of Lord of Darkness."

The old guy talked again, "How do you know Voldemort?"

"Huh? Wouldn't you know? You do work for him don't you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Oh…"

The master of Shadows rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. So these people weren't mindless servants to the creepy pale dude.

"Well…can you answer our questions child?"

Yugi twitched at the word 'child' but nodded.

"How do you know the Dark Lord?"

After giggling a bit the 16 year old turned all serious and stared at Dumbledore. A stare that made the headmaster of Hogwarts back a couple of steps.

"Trust me. I didn't like knowing him. That mortal was nothing but an idiot with a sick twisted mind. I only had to stay with him since I had no where else to go…"

In his mind, Yugi was wondering why he was acting like Bakura?

"Um…yes…well…who are you child?" Dumbledore asked.

"First, don't call me child. Second, where in _Duat_ are my clothes? And finally…my name is…Yugi…" His tail twitched. (If anyone wants to know, Yugi's tail is long, furry but skinny…kinda like a snow leopards…)

A woman with red hair handed Yugi what looks like a bundle of black cloth. "Um…here you go dear…we can't give you back your real clothes at the moment so you can wear some spare robes…"

Yugi took the bundle and put it on. He felt uncomfortable as the felt the eyes of everyone looking at him. That and the fact that his wings were awfully cramped in the robes. A red haired man watched as Yugi struggled to get his wings into a comfortable position. "Um…can I help…?"

Yugi shot him a look. Arthur Weasly trembled as those unnatural purple eyes bore into his own. After what seemed like an eternity, the boy gave a slight nod.

Waving his wand, the father of more than five children muttered a spell. The robes Yugi wore now had holed in the back to allow for his wings. Yugi flapped them to see if it was the right size then smiled happily.

(Changing POV now…)

To say that Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement. The Order had found out Voldemort's hide out. Sending a couple of very brave people out, they had sighted what looked like a boy wandering around. So one of them shot a spell and they'd taken the boy back to the Order.

Everyone was wondering who or what the child was. His hair was strange even for wizards. The clothes made several of them (the females actually) blush lightly at how tight it looked. What really caught their attention was the wings and tail.

After a scanning spell, they found that the wings and tail were…natural…at least, they hadn't any trace of wand magic on him. Wanting a further inspection. They all (yes. All the adults currently present. As in boys AND girls) striped him. The wings were coming out of his shoulder blade and the tail from his tailbone. They couldn't find anything really weird about him…

Dumbledore wanted to know why this child was wandering around in the middle of the night. So they left and went to wait for him to wake up.

Later…

Much later…

The boy, Yugi had told them that Voldemort had…captured him and held him in the house. (Yeah…Yugi couldn't tell them the truth that he was a shadow creature summoned from the other side now could he?)

Dumbledore wanted to know why. Yugi didn't seem to wish to answer anymore and spent his time glaring at people. Dumbledore knew the winged boy wanted to leave the house and be free…kinda like Sirius did…

But the old wizard couldn't let him…not until he knew just who this being was. He wondered if Harry knew anything about this. So he decided to bring Harry Potter back to the house of Black.

Far…far…away…

Harry shot up in bed. His scar was pulsing slightly. His breathing regulated when he realized what he saw was just a dream…a true dream though…

It had started as a regular dream. You know those kinds where nothing makes sense yet you go along with it. Well, Harry was in a turkey costume while performing stunts by Tony Hawk on a skateboard in the middle of a giant ice cream sundae…

The area had shifted violently to a dark clearing in the forest. Harry felt happy. Sadistically happy. He was positively giddy with glee. He'd just found something wonderful…and soon…no one could stop him…

End chapter

Okami- Slight cliffy…wait or the next chapter to finish Harry-kun's dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Ookami- I am very annoyed at the moment. I finished typing up the next chapter. But then my dear cousin had to come and 'fix' our computer…by deleting every single thing on it! I was quite angry that all the manga scans that took me hours to download were gone along with my music, future chapters, new stories, sites and more!

Yuru- And yet you still want to finish your stories?

Ookami- It's my duty as a fanfictionist! And to Scoodoo58 I might find some way to fit Ryou-kun into the story! And if anyone noticed the typo I've made when it said Yugi's PURPLE eyes…gomen about that…

Chapter Five

Continuing Harry's dream

(This is still from Harry's POV but it's really Voldie-dude doing all this 'kay?)

Harry looked around at all his loyal servants. Yes. They were such a big help to him. If they weren't there then he'd be the one who had to chant that ridiculously long and stupid spell to summon the great spirit of darkness…

And now that blonde freak (Malfoy Senior) was in the middle of the circle. Harry felt Peter twitch nervously. Stupid wimp…he'd never had kept Wormtail as a servant if it wasn't for his blind adoration of the lord.

The magic swirled as the chant finished. A huge grin spread slowly across Harry's face. 'It' was coming.

(Time change!)

While Harry was having the dream of something that had already been over and done with (by about three days, Harry can't see the events as they occur anymore since Voldie is trying to block them. All he succeeds in doing is delay it for a while…) The Order of the Phoenix had just captured Yugi.

(Time change)

(I'm too lazy and irritated to type out the rest of the dream. So let's just say Harry saw to until Yugi got mad at being called useless and unleashed the shadows. Harry had woken up in cold sweat at that moment)

For a while he sat and did nothing except go over the dream in his head. 'Oh bloody hell…what happened after that demon kid attacked the death eaters with some black magic thing?'

There was a soft tap on his window that made Harry jump a foot in the air (very impressive since he was still sitting down) before he saw Hedwig (spell?) hovering there with a note tied to her leg.

He smiled and went over to open the window to let his beloved owl in. "What's up girl? A letter?" the owl hooted in response. Harry stroked her feathers while opening the letter with one hand.

"Dear Harry,

There has been an emergency…bla bla…found strange kid…has the Dark Lord been up to anything…"

Harry sighed. The note also said there is a portkey on Hedwig's leg that activates with the word 'Snickers' (as in the candy)

Harry grasped Hedwig and said the word (while chuckling a bit) and once again felt that pull before he was flung waaaaaay far to wherever that portkey was made to take him.

"Bloody hell…I'm never going to get used to that…"

Harry was teetering disorient after another trip through the portkey. He wondered slightly who in all the bloody hells there were in this world made those transporters so frikin' uncomfortable…

"Hello young Harry" A smooth cheerful (annoyingly so) voice said, cutting into Harry's rather uncharacteristic thoughts about painful death to the creator of the portkey.

"Pr-professor Dumbledore!"

Harry smiled at the headmaster. "So what is it? Did you call me here about some other thing about Voldemort's plans?"

"Um…yes…I need you to meet someone…his name's…"

"Yugi."

Several people yelped as the said boy suddenly appeared besides the old man (Dumbledore) and was now smiling at Harry. (I'm trying desperately to stop writing Yugi like Bakura…)

Harry on the other hand, was widening his eyes in fear. Pointing a shaky finger at the red eyed boy who was still stuck with that creepy smile he managed to shudder out "d-demon!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes at that. "Don't call me that…please (he added that as an after thought.)"

The rest of what was to be said was stopped by Yugi suddenly snapping his head to stare in one direction. His eyes were blank and Dumbledore was watching him, confused.

"Um…Yugi? Are you alright?"

Then as suddenly as it started, Yugi returned to normal but with a frown on his face. "Dang it! Voldie did another summoning!"

And then he took off running. Harry didn't know what to do but ended up following.

Meanwhile…

Voldemort was very irritated. First, he'd summoned that creature who he had wanted to use to take over the world. Didn't work. The little brat wouldn't obey him. Then to make things worse, the kid runs away!

So, when he was gone, the Dark Lord decided to try summoning another demon. Yup. Great logic there.

(And for those who don't realize it yet, this is my sad pathetic way of forcing Ryou-kun into the story.)

another circle made, another spell cast, and lots of his faithful death eaters were still quite frightened to summon another demon so soon after the last tragedy.

But the Ex-Riddle didn't care. He would find some way to control this next demon! After all, he is the great evil lord himself! It was laughable to think that he couldn't control that which he summons!

So his plan was to cast the (forgot what it's called…the unforgivable that controls peoples minds) on the demon as soon as it appeared!

(Note- Anyone notice how stupid these people are?)

So the swirl magic thing started up again and once more, a figure fell out and onto the ground.

"(Whatever the spell incantation is!)"

The spell flew forward and hit the body…only to come flying back and struck Voldie-dude right in the face.

(Ookami- Boo YA!

Wolf- You're gonna have to stop it with these author's notes…

Ookami- Who are you to stop me?

Wolf- I'm one of you many musses…

Ookami- Um…yeah…)

Switching POV now…

_Ow…_

_My head…_

_It's…hurting…_

_Kami-sama that sounded dumb…_

_What happened?_

_Last thing I remember…_

_Oh yeah…_

_I died._

_I committed suicide…so why am I here now?_

_More to the point, where in all the hells am I?_

Back to normal POV

Ryou opened his eyes.

He was lying on the ground and he heard voices around him. As his mind slowly woke up, Ryou discovered that the people were speaking in…English…

With some effort, Ryou pushed himself to a sitting position. At once some people in long black robes were pointing sticks at him.

"What did you do!"

Ryou looked at the one who spoke. A man with a white skull mask covering his face. "Ano…what?" Ryou asked.

Then he saw another robed person. This one wasn't wearing a white skull mask. He seemed to be unconscious.

Switchie POViewie!

Malfoy sr. was scared. First, the demon that they had summoned on first try had attacked many of their group and those attacked have yet to waken from their deranged state. And then, their lord had to make them summon another demon!

And this new one, a white haired freak had just apparently repelled a spell the master sent and said master in now on ground drooling.

So now the death eaters were pointing their wands at the creature though too afraid to attack. The demon on the other hand was staring sleepily at them with blood red eyes.

Unlike the other one, who was dressed in black leather and chains and had feathered wings…this one also had wings but one was feathered and white while the other was like a dragon's and was black. He was also dressed differently. His attire consisted of a white gown that had holes for his wings.

For a while, Lucious thought the demon was a female. With those large and beautiful eyes and fair slender body to the long white locks that cascaded down his back in long white spikes. The demon's skin was also fairly pale and smooth.

(The Ryou fan clubs must be drooling onto their keyboards by now…)

But with the demons voice as he spoke in perfect English, and even with the British accent, they now knew he was a male.

It was a rather pretty demon after all…

(Ookami- I like Yugi better since he's such an adorable sweetie…but…you have to admit, Ryou's better looking…

Yugi- HEY!

Ookami- …)

Lucious frowned. "I'll repeat myself…WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR MASTER?"

Ryou stared at the guy. "What?"

Ryou POV

_Okay…what is going on here?_

_First I died…then suddenly here I am with some weird people who seem to be dressed like Rare Hunters (or Ghouls) who are blaming me for doing something to their boss…_

…

_And why the heck do I have wings? It's just like the time I got turned into the Change Of Heart card…_

Normal POV please…

Ryou didn't know what to do. He had just been bought back to life and now had weirdoes pointing sticks at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about…"

The skull head who spoke angrily pointed at the cloaked man on the ground that Ryou now saw, looked like a snake. He shivered slightly at that.

"You did something to him! What did you do?"

"I don't know…I don't know anything! I'm not even supposed to be here! Please leave me alone!"

Ryou clutched his head and curled into a ball, his wings covering him from view, the same position that Yugi had been in.

Everyone jumped a foot when a voice behind them said, "Leave him alone…"

End chapter

Ookami- Oh Kami-sama! I didn't mean for the wait to be so long! Gomenasai!


	6. Chapter 6

Ookami- I'm back! And now to torture Voldie some more! And here's the reason I didn't update for so long…I'm currently failing three subjects…and I might get either kept back or have to go to summer school. I hate both options. If I get kept back I'll be…very angry for one thing, and if I have to go to summer school, I won't be able to go to Japan with my mom this summer!

Chapter Six

Oh Ra Can This Get Any Weirder?

Harry ran. _'Bloody hell! How fast can that kid run?'_

The boy in question had disappeared out of Harry's sight a while ago, but the boy-who-lived still ran. He had to know what was going on!

'_Why the hell did Dumbledore have that demon kid with him?'_

Meanwhile…

The death eaters turned slowly and saw…

Their master!

Voldemort was glazed eyed and teetering back and forth as if drunk. He was now jabbering something about, "Bakura…my lord and master…" when the wizards finally broke out of their trance.

Lucius walked cautiously up to the snake man. "Um…master?"

"Prepare to die you unworthy cretin!"

The dark lord himself then toppled over (rather ungracefully) and began to eat dirt. He literally began to eat the dirt underneath him. All the while making strange snorting noises.

Everyone stared for a while. "Um…my lord?"

"Growf! I'm a pixy!" Voldemort then flapped his arms and attempted to soar through the air. The Death Eaters were giving blank stares and trying not to laugh. Voldie-dude then found out that he couldn't fly very well.

"Ooh! I can't fly! That means I'm not a pixy! I'm a Basilisk!" The lord then got onto the ground and began to wiggle and hiss.

Wormtail turned slowly to stare at the white haired demon on the ground. "What? In all the HELLS did you DO to him!"

Before Ryou could reply, a dark ball of shadow energy came soaring down and smashing into the side of Wormtail's face. As the fat dude when flying thought the air from the force of the attack, Yugi arrived in all his slightly over 4' 9'' glory.

(Ookami- Yugi is 4' 9'' right? If he is that height then that means I'm as tall as he is! Oh Kami-sama…I am so short…

Yugi- There, there Ookami (pats her on back)

Ookami- sobs…)

"Ryou-kun!"

"Yugi-kun?"

"Look! I can tap dance!"

The two shadow masters turned and sweat dropped as the once scary dark wizard bounded across the clearing with his followers running after him in sad attempts to knock some sense into him.

"What did you do to him?" Yugi asked while twitching. "I really don't know…but I think that it's partially his fault…from what I've been able to gather, he attacked me and my magic apparently protected me by attacking back…"

"So how did…**that** happen?"

"Um…"

The two sat and pondered.

(If anyone's noticing all the very random humor, let's just say that all I can write at the moment is humor. I'll get serious later…)

Yugi snapped his fingers. "Ryou! You're powers are like the Change of Heart! I think that when you attacked Voldie back in self-defense, your magic altered his personality! That's the effect of the Change of Heart!"

Ryou blinked. "T-that actually makes sense Yugi!"

The two nodded, satisfied that there was a logical explanation for why Snake-man was now singing one of the 'Weird Sister's' new hit songs after charming his eyebrows to turn bright blue…because he has no hair…

Meanwhile…

"Bloody Hell I lost him!"

Harry panted and collapsed on the ground. Then he looked up and found out he was hopelessly lost. "Oh blimey…"

He sat and sighed. Was this stupid or what…? As his eyes drooped, Harry found out just how tiered he was, waking at 2 in the morning, running and now being lost. "There is no way this can get any worse…"

As if on cue, a skull-splitting pain raked itself through Harry's head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his scar began to pound and even pulsate like a heart. Sweat formed and dripped down Harry's thin and fragile frame.

(Harry- I'm not fragile!

Ookami- Shut it!)

The boy-who-lived felt his conciseness flitter away from him like wild doves being freed form their cage. Before he fully blacked out, Harry thought he heard laughing. For a moment he thought it was Voldemort, and then with a jolt he realized it was his own. Falling to his knees, those jaded green eyes closed and Harry James Potter knew no more…

(Ookami- No! He's NOT dead!)

Even now, only a few selected people know what happened that day…and even fewer knew why. But one thing that even now is never to be forgotten by wizards and witches everywhere, this was the day that all hell broke loose and began it's slow but sure path to annihilating all of humanity…

End Chapter

Ookami- I know it's short! Bare with me here! I still need to memorize my Latin Declamation for school! And I really wanted to update SOMETHING at the very least!


	7. Chapter 7

Ookami- I live!

Chapter Seven

The raise of a new lord

(Like holy crap…)

Somehow, the death eaters managed to calm their lord down…somewhat…they'd bribed him with candy and dragged the snake-man off while shouting threats that they'll be back to the two hikari as they ran off.

Yugi shook his head. _'Humans are so strange…did I just say human?!'_

Ryou's soft voice and hands shaking him made Yugi look up. "What's up Ryou?"

"Um…where are we?"

Yugi sighed. "Apparently we're in England, beyond that, I have no clue…"

"Oh…"

A pause.

"How'd we get here?"

"From what I've been able to figure…Voldie-dude did a summoning…"

At that point, the Order of the Phoenix chose to finally show up. Dumbledore went up to the two with a small trace of anger in his usually twinkling blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked to Ryou who blinked up at the old man lazily. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Ryou wonder whether he should comment on the man's funny name but decided against it. "Um…nice to meet you…my name's Ryou Bakura…"

A tall man with greasy black hair spoke up then, "Stop with these useless pleasantries. What the heck are you creatures?"

"Now, now Severus. That is quite rude. Now what was that all about? And where is young Harry?"

Yugi glared at Snape for the comment on 'creatures' but answered Dumbledore anyway. "This is my friend Ryou…Voldie probably tried to attack him and Ryou defended himself. It had **very** strange affects on Voldie and that's about all I can figure out…"

At this point he glared at Snape again. "And about what we are… (At this point he flared his wings a bit) me and Ryou happen to be the physical incarnations of 'Shadow'."

Snape hissed. "These are evil creatures!"

This time it was Ryou who stared at Snape. But instead of Yugi's angry look, Ryou seemed…hurt. "We're not evil…shadows may be dark but if you didn't know there can be no shadow if there isn't any light to cause it."

Yugi took over now. "Shadow comes from light. It is the light that creates the darkness. On a sunny day there would be shadows everywhere. Shadows are not evil. Darkness is not evil. Nothing is evil to begin with. Only if you choose to use it that way…"

Ryou continued. "Even a pure element of light can be used for evil or harm. Think of the sun, is it not bright enough to blind and hot enough to cause suffering?"

"And there is also fire. Fire brings you light to drive away the darkness, but the light from the fire makes numerous shadows. The fire itself is harmful as well."

"Darkness isn't bad. It is just something that is there. If people decide to use it for evil then they can. If someone decides to use light as evil then they are free to do so."

The wizards only stared in a shocked silence at the knowledge that they've just heard. These two children had just told them that dark wasn't evil unless you use it that way. And that light had the possibility of being evil.

Finding her voice, Mrs. Weasly decided to ask a certain question. "Well…um…do you two happen to know where Harry is?"

Yugi blinked. "You mean that kid with the glasses?"

"Yes. He followed you when you ran out but we lost him…"

"I don't know where he is…but I think I can find him…"

Yugi closed his eyes and a white aura surrounded him. His power stretched out to search for Harry's personal aura. There! Strange…he seemed to be moving…VERY fast…

'_Humans can't move that fast…'_

Aloud he smiled and announced "Found him! He's in that direction and moving away from us…in a straight line…" Yugi said pointing south.

The adults shot Yugi a slightly suspicious look but started off in the direction indicated. Snape did mutter about how "They can't be trusted…" and "How do we know this isn't a trap…"

And far away in the south…Harry had woken up and was running further south…why, he didn't know. A cold smirk grew on his face as he ran with magic backing him. He wasn't supposed to use magic during the summer…but he didn't care.

After all, what did it matter what the rules were anymore? What did anything matter? Throwing back his head Harry gave a long chilly laugh that echoed off the buildings around him as he dashed off through the darkness.

A new dark lord was born.

End chapter

Ookami- Forgive me for the ultra-long wait…


	8. Chapter 8

Ookami- And going onto the next phase of the story…

Chapter Eight

The problems with Change or Hearts

The order ran south. Some of them used magic to speed themselves up. But no matter what they did, they just couldn't seem to catch up with Harry.

Yugi spread his wings and flew alongside Ryou who was watching the houses around them. Finally Yugi decided to ask something that was on his mind.

"Why is this Harry boy so important?"

Snape sneered. "Potter isn't important at all…"

Dumbledore decided to explain "Harry is the only hope we have to defeat the evil dark lord Voldemort…"

Yugi cracked up laughing. Then he calmed down and frowned at the old man. "I highly doubt Voldie will be of any harm at all now…he's more likely to go around giving out sweets than plan world domination. The change of heart is powerful enough to do that."

Albus wondered what the child meant by Change of Heart.

Yugi flew closer to the old man and scowled at him. "And Harry isn't some kind of weapon you can use to destroy Voldie with."

Ryou nodded. "I know what's it's like to be used by others…"

His eyes grew sad as he remembered his yami and he couldn't talk anymore. Yugi felt sadness welling up in his chest as well when he thought of his own yami.

Snape smirked. "See! Potter is nothing but a common child now. We don't need him to defend us against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Yes…I suppose so…but we still need to get Harry back…"

"Why is it so bloody hard to catch up with Potter?! It's like he's using magic to make himself faster…"

"That's ridiculous Severus! Harry knows he isn't allowed to use magic outside of school."

"Maybe he's on a broom?"

"He didn't have a broom on hand before…"

Suddenly Yugi cried out. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "It…it's g-gone…"

"What? What's gone?"

"Harry's aura!"

Everyone blinked. Mrs. Weasly gasped. "What does that mean Albus?" She looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Yugi.

"Is…does that mean that Harry is…is he…"

"No. He isn't dead…just…he's somehow found a way to shield himself from my senses…"

"Is that even possible?"

"…"

"Answer us boy!"

"…"

"Quiet Severus!"

"Humph!"

"Yugi…is it possible to hide one's aura from you?"

"…no…not unless you were a soul half…"

"A what?"

"A soul half. The hikari or the yami. Only they can hide their auras from others of their own kind…"

"What do you mean own kind? Are you saying that Harry is the same thing that you are?"

"It's nearly impossible but that is the only explanation…I can sense that Harry's not dead but I just can't tell where he is…"

"Well either way, Potter is now a demon freak like these two and we can't find him. With the dark lord out of commission he should be fine by himself. So let's just go home and wait for Potter to turn up by himself."

Everyone agreed that it was probably the best thing to do. Dumbledore asked Yugi and Ryou to come with him as he still had much questioning to do and they had most of the answers.

End chapter

Ookami- Working on creating a plotline…


	9. Chapter 9

Ookami- I am so sorry about the long wait! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?! SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF GOT IN THE WAY!

Chapter Nine

Yugi hummed quietly to himself as he looked out the window of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

'_The night has fallen so sleep now my love_

_The dawn shall come with a new day_

_Until then the moon shine on you from above_

_The stars they twinkle and play_

_The horses are resting, asleep in their pens_

_While Ra leaves to let the earth cool_

_Until morning comes and he rises again_

_Close your eyes, is what you shall do…'_

The song had more lines then that but Yugi couldn't continue anymore. It was a tune that Yami sung to him whenever he was sad and couldn't sleep at night. It made him feel comforted but sad as well.

"Yami…"

And meanwhile in another room, Ryou was huddled in a corner half asleep.

"_Ahou! Why'd you go and betray me like that?!"_

_Bakura smirks at Ryou cowering on the ground. "You're weak and so easy to manipulate." The smirk morphs into a frown. "It's disgusting."_

_Bakura turns and reaches out his hand to Ryou who's on the ground. "Ahou, don't try to be a hero like that, you'd get us killed…"_

_The thief lies on the ground gasping for air. "If you would stop doing things like that I wouldn't have to save you from these problems…ahou…"_

_Ryou sits alone in his room as his yami appears and wraps his arms around Ryou's shoulders. "Stop crying, it's embarrassing."_

_Ryou cuddles closer to his yami as they sleep. His face is a blissful look only achieved a rare moments. The white haired Tomb Robber's eyes softened in a way that would never have been seen if anyone were with him in the room conscious. "Ahou…"_

Ryou sighed. "Bakura…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Albus…I'm worried…"

"It is okay Minerva (How in all 7 hells do you spell McGonagall's first name?)."

"What if something happened to Harry?"

Albus Dumbledore sighed.

"Let's just believe that he can protect himself…"

0o0o0o0

"The light is pure…"

"The dark is deep…"

"Shadows are infinite…"

"As long as light and darkness exist there will be the shadows…"

"Humans are neither fully light nor dark…"

"A mix of both but with one element stronger…"

"Shadows are balanced…"

"The hikari and yami were created to maintain this balance…"

Yugi sighed. He and Ryou were going over everything they knew about light and dark. It was their way of trying to find out just what might have gone wrong.

Ryou yawned. "I'm tiered…I'm going back to sleep and think about this in the morning…"

Yugi tried (and failed) to hold back his own yawn and nodded. Wordlessly the two summoned up the shadows and surrounded themselves in its safety as they felt their consciousness slip off into slumber.

Meanwhile…

"Master! Please get down from that table!"

The death eaters were having a very bad day.

"Please my lord! That is not a toy!"

Smash!

Crash!

"Eeek!"

KaBAM!

"I WANT PEANUT BUTTER!"

Lucius was sobbing quietly in a corner as his master swing from the curtain drawstrings screaming his head off about butter made of peanuts…

THIS WAS ALL THE FAULT OF THOSE HORRIBLE DEMONS!

'_That horrible demon! Even if it is so beautiful I cannot forgive it for doing this to my master!'_

Just then the door slammed open. Everyone turned to stare at whoever had come in (all the while Voldie was scribbling Germen on the walls with a multi-colored crayon.) "W-who's there!" Malfoy cried as he whipped out his wand.

Harry Potter himself stood there in all his evil smirking glory as he sneered at them.

(This actually looks kinda like Clow Reed from Card Captor Sakura but… ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/24172437/)

"Potter!"

Now all the wands were pointed at the boy-who-lived and even Voldie had stopped chewing on the side of the table to watch the scene.

"What are you doing here Potter? How did you get here?"

Harry tilted his head slightly to the side and gave them a smile. "I came to see if any of you want to try working under me…after all, your master doesn't even seem capable of tying his own bootlaces at the moment…"

As one everyone turned their heads to watch Voldemort get his fingers tangled up in what seemed to be three feet long laces. "Okay, fine, you might have a point…but we're not going to work for you! In fact, what's to stop us from killing you right now?"

"You're impudent, hideous and have all the grace, accuracy and power of a dead worm." Was Harry's reply as he leaned against the door frame.

Lucius fumed. His hands shook and his face turned red as he tried to clam himself down, Malfoys were not supposed to lose their composure!

"(The unforgivable curse that caused pain)!"

Harry dodged the curse and held out his own wand, he twirled it in a complicated series of swishes and flicks as he chanted something under his breath.

"What the hell!"

The Death Eaters all found themselves disarmed and tied up with magical ropes that had appeared out of nowhere. "What have you done Potter? What spell did you just use?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno really, I just made that up off the top of my head…"

He looked at the legion of dark servants who were now at his mercy. A sadistic smirk formed and he narrowed his eyes with glee. Against their will, the grownups shuddered in fear and one whimpered while another wet his robes.

"Now…about my offer for you to become **my** slaves…"

-End chapter- 

Ookami- Darn…


	10. Chapter 10

Ookami- I apologize for the freakishly long wait, someone took away our hard drive to attempt to fix it and everything in my life is going wrong…

Chapter Ten 

"School?"

Yugi was in shock as the old man with the freaky long beard told him that he and Ryou would have to go to school once the summer ended.

"I don't wanna go to school!!!"

Yugi was whining (and not afraid to admit it…)

Ryou was shaking his head sadly at his friend's antics. Personally, he really didn't mind going back to school…

After a lot of fussing, Yugi finally agreed to go to school; his tail was drooping with reluctant compliance. Lupin (who was in the room) held back a chuckle, it was refreshing to know that the demons actually acted like kids sometimes, it made them seem more human.

0o0o0o0

"WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my goodness! Ahhhh!!"

Ryou was clutching the sides of the cart as tightly as he could as it thundered down the tracks of Gringotts. Yugi on the other hand was having the time of his life.

"This is better than a roller Coaster!"

"Yugi-san! Please get dow-"

The cart had just hit a bump and flew several feet into the air before falling back down to the tracks with a huge slam.

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Ryou was subconsciously aware of the fact that he had suddenly wrapped his slender arms around Dumbledore (who was in the cart with them) in an attempt to not fall overboard the flying cart. But he was much too bust screaming bloody murder to really mind.

Dumbledore stared at the white haired demon that had attached himself onto him as it screamed something about how he was too young to die and…something about Cream Puffs?

A small smile rose on his lips as he chuckled. The other demon, Yugi, was having lots of fun as he even stood up at one point to wave his arms in the air.

When the cart finally reached the school vault, Ryou flung himself out and landed on the ground screaming about 'Salvation'

Yugi was laughing at his friend and poking him as he trembled on the ground. "What's wrong Ryou-kun? You don't like roller coasters?"

"That…that **thing** (points at the evil possessed cart) doesn't even have seatbelts!"

"I don't think it's supposed to…" 

The headmaster of Hogwarts only shook his head and went forwards to open the vault. They didn't need to have a goblin with them because Dumbledore is all that and can drive the carts all by himself, like the big grown up boy he is!

The authoress will attempt to stop her sarcasm now…

Yugi and Ryou had gone into their human forms so that they can go out in public.

When the old man open the vault, Yugi stared with wide eyes at all the gold he saw. There were…mountains upon mountains of them! And some silver and bronze elevations as well.

"Wow! Shiny! Sparkly!"

Ryou was a lot more composed than his hyperactive friend but couldn't help staring as well. "This is unbelievable…"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkly like the coins as he responded, "But it is real, so it is believable if you so wish to accept it…"

"Yay! Let's go buy some food! Hamburgers for everyone!" Yugi bounced and jumped into one of the many cliffs of money and tried to swim in it like he'd seen people so in anime and manga…

Unfortunately, it's not really as easy as the colorful television images make it seem. "Eek! Help! I'm stuck! Ryou-kun! Help!"

"Yugi! Oh my goodness!"

The frantic white haired demon began digging through the sea of gold to try to unearth his companion. All the while, Dumbledore calmly stuffs some gold, silver and bronze into a bag.

'What would this year of Hogwarts be like?' He wondered.

0o0o0o0o0

Voldemorts Lair…

Harry stared at the images before him with a bored air. This was infuriating! The crystal was supposed to show him scenes of what was happening with his followers…but there wasn't anything happening at all!

"This is boring! Where's the blood shed? Where's the hysterical screaming of terror and suffering as those pathetic fools torture the filthy mud bloods? I want to see some carnage here!"

Harry muttered things under his breath as Voldie was in the corner playing Connect-The-Dots…

"Hey Harry! Lookie! It's a fish!"

Voldie held up the paper and waved it in Harry's face.

A couple of seconds passed with Voldie still waving the page in Harry's face while the Boy-Who-Lived fumed quietly…and then…

"ARGH! YOU GET THAT DAMN THING OUT OF MY FACE YOU IMBICIL!!!!"

Harry snatched the paper from Voldie and tore it up into little shreds. Voldie's eyes watered and he began crying pitifully. A vein appeared on Harry's forehead, as he got more and more irritated.

Outside the room, Malfoy Senior was watching the two with tears streaming down his face.

'_Why has it come to this?'_

End Chapter 

Ookami- I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	11. Chapter 11

Ookami- Next chapter people!

And more horrible pictures by me…

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/27594466/

ww w.deviantart.c om/view/27817790/

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/27817743/

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/24172485/

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/24404290/

Chapter Eleven 

"A wand?"

"Yes, you'll need a wand."

Yugi was being stubborn again. He didn't want a wand. In his eyes the wands were stupid and really lame looking. Not to mention the fact that Voldie-butt kept on pointing those darn things at him all the time.

"You will need a wand to blend in with the students in the school."

"Fine…"

Ryou was being his quiet and obedient self again and didn't make any comments on all the stuff they had to buy, nor that fact that a whole bunch of people in the streets were staring at him.

Ryou blushed as he heard a group of girls looking at him and giggling among themselves. Why did they always do that?

After Gringotts they had gone to eat lunch, Yugi threw a fit about wanting a hamburger and Dumbledore finally complied. After which they bought robes, potion ingredients and other odds and ends. Ryou personally enjoyed the trip to the bookstore.

Now it was time to get wands. The trio entered the small dingy shop and waited. Ryou was looking around in awe at the shelves full of boxes.

"Hello."

The voice from behind them didn't frighten/shock them, Yugi and Ryou had felt him approach. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the man.

"Greetings, it's been a while old friend."

"Yes it is…ah, your wand still in good health I see…"

"Yes, but we must get back to the matter at hand, these two young gentlemen (at this point Ollivander's face twitched slightly before he made himself look all 'mystical' (it creeps out the customers and amuses him) when he realized that Ryou was a man) need a wand…"

"Ah yes."

He glanced at the white haired boy once more before going to the shelves and taking out a measuring tape.

"Which is your wand arm?"

Yugi, confused, held out his right arm while Ryou brought up his left (not that it mattered, he was ambidextrous.)

Wands were pulled out and tested. All the wands exploded the second the two demons waved them. Dumbledore wasn't too surprised. "Maybe they'll need custom made wands?"

"Ah…yes…"

Ollivander was looking sadly at the pile of destroyed wands; it had taken him so long to make them…

So they decided to make custom wands by using one of their hairs.

After a freakishly long wait, the two finally got their dang stupid (not to mention useless since they didn't need them) wands.

"Let's go back now…"

So the group headed back to the Order of the Phoenix to rest after an annoying day.

0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I'm going to go take a bath…"

Lupin walked off and opened the door to the bathroom; the problem was he didn't check to see if there was someone already inside.

Yugi was there with his wet hair hanging down around his face. His red eyes glanced up at the werewolf in slight surprise.

"I-I is so sorry!" (The fudge with this! I originally wrote, 'I-I am so sorry' but the spell check made it into a 'is')

Lupin abruptly shut the door and fled.

(There was no point in that scene other than the fact that I wanted a Yugi in bath thing…)

0o0o0o0o0

Ryou was playing with a butterfly.

"Hello…"

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/26601523/

The butterfly seemed happy as it fluttered around the demon/angel hybrid. Ryou merely smiled.

"You're good with animals."

Ryou turned to smile at a woman with red hair. She'd introduced herself as Mrs. Weasly and from what he'd seen of her so far she was very kind.

"Thank you…"

"My, you don't have to be so modest."

"Ah…"

The butterfly flew off and Ryou waved goodbye. It was so peaceful right now…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Seriously Albus, I really don't think there's anything really sinister about those two demons…"

"Why yes…the white haired one is so gentle and timid that I have trouble remembering he isn't human…"

"And Yugi…well…he hasn't killed me yet for walking in on him in the bath…"

Everyone turned to stare at Remus strangely.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, I also think that maybe the two aren't evil per say, but they are no doubt very powerful…otherwise Voldemort wouldn't have wanted to have them on his side."

"Not that that matters now…" Snape said dully. "The dark lord isn't even capable of sneering at the moment."

"Which is thanks to young Ryou for somehow accidentally inverting Tom's personality."

"Either way, have you noticed how those two would sometimes look so…sad?"

"Yes I have, the look in their eyes seems to be…homesickness…"

"Well, since they are demons I believe You-Know-Who summoned them here…"

"And if that's the case then they are far away from their homes and maybe their families…"

"Do demons even have families?"

"How much do you know about demons Albus?"

Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "There are many kinds of demons. Most of them are dangerous and would take a fully trained wizard to defeat. But I heard rumors that there are even stronger ones…the summons for example can be so powerful as to turn on their summoner and kill everyone around…"

"Well, these two turned on their summoner but they didn't kill him…"

"Well, physically and a bit mentally, Ryou and Yugi still seem to be children…they must be young ones."

"And Ryou seems to be afraid of the carts in Gringotts." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile.

Everyone chose not to ask how he'd found out about that and they continued their discussion long into the night.

In several floors above them, the two Hikari (or former Hikari if you want to think about it like that) were curled up in their blanket of shadow and slumbering peacefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry really wanted to kill something.

Behind him, Voldie was playing DDR on an endless repeat of 'Butterfly'

-Combo! - The computerized voice called out.

"Harry! Look at me!!"

Harry **really** wanted to kill something.

Too bad he couldn't harm Voldemort at the moment. While he still didn't understand it much, Harry had discovered that whatever had made the dark lord into a sniveling five year old had also affect him as well.

The-Boy-Who-Lived bought up his hand to clench into a fist in front of his face. _'And I like this new me…no longer having to do what others tell me…no longer having to put up with those fools who constantly meddle into my privet life…'_

Oh yes, Harry James Potter liked this new self very much.

Crash. "Nooooo!!!!!!"

Voldie wailed into the platform of the now broken machine (how that hell did he get that thing anyway?) that had been destroyed when he'd put his foot down too hard.

'_Yes! The evil thing dies!'_ Harry thought triumphantly.

In the corner you see Lucius watering some dead flowers and giggling insanely. The poor man has finally snapped.

End Chapter 

Ookami- well…this is getting really weird…


	12. Chapter 12

Ookami-Hi! I'm back!

Chapter Twelve 

School was starting. All around the House of Black, the Order of the Phoenix were scurrying around like mice on steroids as they tried to get everything done.

Yugi and Ryou watched the children of the parents here, the whole family of Red heads and that brown haired girl with the book obsession, dash around packing as well.

Dumbledore had told the two that they should not meet with the kids yet, they'd have too many questions, and so Yugi and Ryou had to stay hidden even as they watched one of the red heads (Ron) trip and fall down the stairs clutching a bird cage.

Although Yugi did manipulate the shadows just so to soften his landing.

It was time for school. Arthur and Molly Weasly drove their family (and Hermione) to Kings Cross station while Yugi and Ryou simply followed the car from above, flying with an invisibility spell.

If Ron had known this he'd have laughed his ass off about his dad's old car.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where do you think Harry is?" Ron asked Hermione while they sat squished into the car. They hadn't seen Harry all summer and the adults were obviously hiding something.

"I don't know, but I'm worried and no one would tell us anything!" The girl said back in an irritated tone.

The two sighed in unison and sat quietly for the rest of the ride. Actually, almost silently, Ron got bored five minutes into the ride and his restless stirring got Hermione fired up for the two to have a heated argument about anything from the new Defense professor to why is the sky blue.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yugi and Ryou followed closely behind the adults. Mr. Weasly was whispering instructions for the platform to get onto the train. "So we run through the wall…" Yugi was still skeptical about it.

"Yugi-kun…this is magic…"

"I guess…"

The two sighed and waited for the others to get through first before they both cautiously stepped through. The Hogwarts Express puffed cheerfully on the station that now read '9 3/4'

"Well…that was uninteresting…"

"Let's just get some seats…"

0o0o0o0o0

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU IDIOT!"

"IT'S A SAMLL WORLD AFTER ALL-"

"SILENCIO!"

Unfortunately for anyone in a five-mile radius who had hearing, the silencing spell missed and the bald terror was continuing to sing to his little hearts delight.

Harry moaned angrily as Voldie finished the song and continued singing where it stopped. Maybe Voldie didn't lose all his evil after all…

The boy-who-lived looked over at the magical clock and swore. It's time for school. "Damn! I hate school…especially that one…"

Harry got up from his throne and swished his cloak sexily. "But it would be a good place for information and spying on the old fart…"

Throwing back his head, the-boy-who-turned-evil laughed as he prowled away into the shadows of the room, leaving behind a weeping Lucius who was force-dancing the tango with little Voldie.

0o0o0o0o0

Once the two former hikari boarded the train they searched for an empty compartment (well duh, isn't this just the most cliché moment) and were discussing Duel Monsters to pass the time. Neither of them had to hold onto their suitcases full of school supplies since they just used the shadow realm as their personal trunk space.

(Useful ain't it?)

In the end they both decided they might as well sit with some other people since there was no empty compartments. So Yugi went up to a door and opened it slightly so that he could peak in and ask the people inside if he and Ryou could sit with them.

A blonde haired boy with a green badge on his uniform was sitting in the compartment all alone reading. He glared up at Yugi who dared to interrupt him.

"Ano…may my friend and I sit here please? Everywhere else is full…"

"No."

There, short sweet and to the point.

"Ano…" Yugi slumped as he wondered if he'd offended the boy in some way. Then the tri-colored little demon noticed the similarities between this boy and that man who was always following Voldie around like a lovesick puppy. What was his name again?

"Ah! Malfoy-san!"

Draco looked up at the person, now two people who were standing with the compartment door open. The first boy with the freaky hair was the one that suddenly called him although with a weird Japanese honorific, the second person was what stopped the Malfoy heir from any snide jibs that he would have been throwing at the moment.

Beautiful. That wasn't a good enough word for it as he stared at the vision of pure loveliness in front of him. Draco didn't care if that person was a guy or a girl, that person had stolen his heart and he wouldn't bother himself to take it back.

"Fine, sit here if you want…"

The short boy (defiantly a first year…Draco thought) bowed humbling to him and smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Dou itashimaste…" Draco replied absently. He was more focused on the beautiful heavenly creature before him.

(Note- Did I spell that wrong? The 'you're welcome' bit?)

Yugi was surprised that the boy knew Japanese…more surprised than the fact that he himself now knew English as a side effect of the summoning. After all, what's the use of summoning a creature if it can't understand your speech?

Ryou on the other hand was slightly uncomfortable under the boys stare it seemed similar to the looks that girl constantly gave him…

In the Slitherins mind, there were sparkles and lush flowers encircling the object of his affections, every move he made was exaggerated and only added to the mystical charm he felt. What was this feeling in Draco's chest? Well, it certainly wasn't the Every Flavor Beans having a bad effect on him; those things were charmed to not cause digestive problems.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was in love.

Big time.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- I finally updated! Woot!


	13. Chapter 13

Ookami- So it continues…I'm so sorry for the long wait… 

-Chapter 13-

"So…um…can you tell us about this school?"

Yugi was trying to get some information from the boy but all he'd do was stare at Ryou. It was kinda creepy really…

"How could you not know about what Hogwarts is like? Are you a mudblood or something?"

"Ano…" (Um…)

Ryou on the other hand was thoroughly creeped out. The blond boy was now drooling slightly with a glazed look. "Um…" He tried as he scooted over towards the doors of the compartment (and thus further from Draco.)

"We're…exchange students…and we don't know the exact workings of Hogwarts…yet…"

Draco nodded and felt his heart rate pick up from hearing his beloved's voice. How sweet it was.

He didn't even glance at Yugi when he went and apologized for calling him a mudblood.

Yugi on the other hand was now busy digging through a bag that if Draco was even halfway aware at the moment, he'd be wondering from where the hells that bag came from.

"It's alright…(I think) so what can you tell me about this school?"

"Well, there are four houses that you can be sorted into and you'll live, eat, sleep and take classes with members of that house. The four houses are (I really don't know how to spell this…) Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfendor and Slytherin…Slytherin is the best house and it's the one I'm in…"

Ryou made a mental note, 'Get in any house except Slitherin…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The train ride was remarkably **un**remarkable…unless you count that last part where they had to change into their uniforms and Draco kept on staring lustfully at the white haired demon.

A quick (and hard) slap to the face cleared that up. Luckily too, if the little dragon boy had continued to stare he'd have to continue to stare while confined within the stomach of Man-Eater bug.

Yugi and Ryou talked quietly amongst themselves as Draco led them to the carriages. The two had told him that Dumbledore wanted them to go with the older students and be sorted after the first years.

"…"

"…"

"What are you two still standing here for?"

"That horse…thing…is creepy…" Yugi whimpered quietly.

"What a beautiful creature…" Ryou breathed as he reached out to stroke the magnificent beast before him.

"Oh, they're called (whatever they are called), you can't see them unless you've seen death…"

"Oh…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…Harry!"

Hermione was with Ron, dragging the two of them through the thick crowd when she spotted the person she hadn't seen all summer.

Harry was staring up at the moon but at the sound of his name he turned sideways to face his friends while his cloak swished in rippling waves.

"Hello Hermione…Ron"

His glasses didn't seem as dorky as she'd remembered and the witch couldn't help a shudder as he smile at them. There was something…strange here…

His eyes were half closed, giving him a pretty mystical appeal as the moonlight cast just the right shadows to heighten the image.

'_Since when was Harry so…freaking HOT!'_

"Well blimey Harry! Where were you all summer?" Ron had apparently not noticed anything different and was walking up to slap his friend on the shoulder.

"Oh…around…" Harry replied as he moved a bit to avoid Ron's 'attack'.

"Blimey, we were worried about you Harry."

"It's alright, I'm perfectly fine." Harry looked straight at Hermione and gave her a friendly smile while his eyes closed and he tilted his head slightly. "Well? Aren't you going to start asking me where I've been? The Hermione I know and love would do that."

Ron laughed at the (apparent) joke while the only girl in their little threesome (not like that!) gave an awkward smile back.

Something was wrong.

She didn't know why but she felt…wary and afraid…for reasons that she couldn't comprehend…

'_What have you been doing this summer…Harry?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yugi stared at the ceiling. "That kinda looks like a field area magic card…"

"Yeah…I wonder what types of monsters it'll raise or decrees…"

The two got into a discussion over Duel Monsters as the first years were being sorted. They'd left Draco when they entered the room and were not standing behind all the first years.

"Hufflepuff!"

"What's the deal with the talking hat…it's creepy…"

"I believe Dumbledore-san said that we must put it on for the sorting."

"Ah, sou ka (I see)"

Meanwhile… 

'_Those two…in the back…I remember that tri-haired boy…Dumbledore idiot showed him to me…'_

After the last first year, Ted Zanford (random name that came off the top of my head) was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up.

"This year, we have two new students, they will be joining 6th year…now please treat them kindly…"

McGonagall stood up with a small piece of parchment. _'What is Albus thinking? Letting those two demons attend school here?'_

"Bakura, Ryou!" 

Ryou hesitantly went towards the hat. While he and Yugi had watched the sorting he's been really nervous. What house would he be in? Hopefully not Slytherin…

He felt the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall on him as he stepped up to the hat. _'Here goes nothing…'_

He put the hat on and sat down on the stool. The hat slid over his wide brown eyes.

Then the entire hall jumped as the Sorting hat suddenly screamed. It didn't scream out the name of a house like it usually did. No, this scream was strained and pain filled.

Before the hall could get their brains working, the hat shuddered violently and toppled sideways off the demon's head.

Ryou sat in shock, blinking at the hall as they stared back. He lowered his eyes and shrank in on himself. His hazel brown eyes began tearing up. This was bad…this wasn't normal…

At the Gryfendor table…

"D-did you see that! I bet that girl's some kind of dark witch! The sorting hat was in pain!"

(Apparently Hermione thinks Ryou's a girl)

"But Malfoy git didn't make the hat go like that…"

Ron was clutching his spoon tightly with fear. Dean leaned over as he heard the comments.

"Maybe it's You-Know-Who in disguise!"

A couple of people screamed at that. All around them the tables were in chaos as kids screamed, fidgeted and stared at the boy on the stool with terror. Dumbledore stood up and shouted "SILENCE!"

The hall went completely quiet. Well, almost completely.

Everyone in the room gaped in surprise as Ryou began crying. His was hunched over and covering his face with his hands. His lithe form shuddered with his sobs. Yugi had run over and was trying to comfort his friend.

Dumbledore frowned, he hadn't expected something like this…

0o0o0o0o0o0

'How dare they!' 

Draco Lucius Malfoy was fuming angrily. He was surprised when Ryou made the hat scream but he wasn't angry or suspicious at his love (there must have been a good reason for the hat's unnatural behavior). The boy glared at his tablemates, they had all panicked, screamed and a few cried that his love was some kind of monster.

And if that didn't make him angry enough, they had made his love cry.

'My love Ryou…I must go comfort him…' 

Draco was getting up halfway from his seat when Yugi (the other kid…a close friend of Ryou's) began trying to soothe his friend.

Dumbledore was talking again.

"We apologize for this, apparently…the hat couldn't read young mister Bakura's mind because of the different…magic he has…both he and mister Yugi Mouto practice a different form of magic than us…that is all…"

Inside his head, Dumbledore was shaking his head sadly. This was the best cover story he could come up with.

This was going to be a long year…

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Once more, a thousand apologies to you all…school sucks and I just lied to my mom about my Latin project for school (I told her it was almost done so she'll leave me alone and let me type this…in truth, I'm not even a quarter of the way done yet…)


	14. Chapter 14

Ookami- And I go on with the story… 

By the way, never finished my Latin project and I've now failed Latin for the year. Go me, at least I'm moving soon to get away from this school…I really don't want to repeat 8th grade again…(Yes, I'm a kept backer)

-Chapter 14-

In the end, the house they'd decided for the two was by the four heads of houses in a rock-paper-scissor tournament.

"Rock, paper, scissor…shoot!"

Gryfendor-rock

Hufflepuff-rock

Ravenclaw-scissor

Slytherin-rock

Ravenclaw was out of the playing field.

"Rock, paper, scissor…shoot!"

Gryfendor-Rock

Hufflepuff-Paper

Slytherin-Paper

Gryfendor leaves.

"Rock, paper, scissor…shoot!"

Hufflepuff-Scissor

Slytherin-Scissor

A tie. Professor Sprout and Snape glanced up at each other and sighed while the whole school of students watched their teachers make fools of themselves.

Why the hell did Albus choose this method!

"Rock, paper, scissor…shoot!"

Hufflepuff-Rock

Slytherin-Scissor

Slytherin loses…the two will now go to…

HUFFLEPUFF!

(How about **that** for plot twist!)

Everyone in the hall fell over and twitched while Snape seemed to be doing some strange victory dance, he didn't want those two in his house, no sire bob!

Sprout was staring at her fist with a look of horror on her face. _'You traitorous thing!'_

And now two demon guardians of light and darkness had to go to Hufflepuff.

Ryou and Yugi didn't really care so long as they were together so they just went and sat down. Trying their best to ignore the celebrating or swearing teachers.

McGonnagal rubbed her head, massive migraine coming up.

This is going to be a long, long year…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wee!"

"Yugi-kun please, stop jumping on the beds…"

"But it's fun! And Jii-san (Grandpa) never let me do this at home…"

Immediately he stopped when the words finally registered. Oh yes, grandpa wasn't here…

Yugi sat on the Yellow and Black bed quietly for the next few minutes. He was in his human form, still tri-colored hair but purple eyes instead of red. No tail.

He suppressed a shudder as he held back his tears. The loneliness was coming back. He shook his head to clear it. There was no point dwelling on that, Jii-san wasn't here and neither were all his friends…all that's left is Ryou-kun…

Ryou seemed to notice the older boy's depression for he came over and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi nuzzled his face into Ryou's chest and clutched the front of the other boy's robes.

"It's alright Yugi-kun…"

"Arigatou Ryou-kun…" (Thank you Ryou)

The two stayed like that as Yugi sobbed tearlessly. Yugi was the type of person who needed physical contact with others, it made him feel reassured that he wasn't alone, that there was someone there for him.

The two shadow masters might have fallen asleep in their positions when one of their dorm mates came into the room, took one look at the suggestive positioning and abruptly slammed the door while crying out apologies.

Yugi and Ryou stared at the closed door, then at each other, then at just how they were sitting and turned bright red.

Ryou broke off the hug and went to his own bed, right besides Yugi's and rubbed his arm self consciously.

"Um…that…was kind of…"

Yugi chuckled a bit. "Awkward?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes…"

The two looked at each other again and this time they shared a carefree laugh. Yugi got up from his bed and took Ryou's hand.

"Ryou-kun! Let's promise that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends!"

The white/silverish haired teen smiled and put his other hand on Yugi's (which was already over one of his.)

"No need to have to ask me, of course I'm going to be friends with you Yugi-kun, always!"

"Totemo?" (Forever?)

(Actually 'Totemo' itself means something like 'very' and 'exceedingly' but here I'm using it to mean 'forever')

"Hai, itsudemo tomodachi…" (Yes, friends always)

('Itsudemo' is the more popular way to say 'forever' 'always' 'at all times')

The two smiled as the authoresses mini Japanese lesson ended while they were unaware of it happening in the first place.

The door to the room opened a crack and a male voice called in hesitantly.

"Um…are you two done in there? The rest of us really want to get to bed…"

Yugi and Ryou let go of each other's hands and laughed while Yugi went back to his own bed.

"Don't worry, we're done."

Lucky thing this was the Hufflepuff house, their roommates were friendly and the two made a couple of friends from them. Hopefully the rest of this school year would go as smoothly…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Have you seen Harry!"

Ron was running around the dormitory as he searched for the boy-who-had-disappeared-after-the-feast.

Everyone he asked had said that they haven't seen the guy since the feast. Hermione was worried too but said that he probably went to go see Dumbledore to explain where he was all summer.

The words, 'But why didn't he tell us?' hung unspoken in the air.

There was something different about Harry. Hermione sighed as she looked out the window towards the lake.

'_Just what happened Harry? Why won't you tell us, your best friends…?'_

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Yes I know it's short but I wanted to actually update something at least…next time, Harry and Dumbledore talk! And where that hell was Voldie-chan during this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Ookami- Excuse the long wait please, at least I'm not dead and am able to continue typing.

-Chapter 15-

"Harry…is there something you might like to tell me?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Harry please, we were very worried about you when you didn't come back for all of the summer."

Dumbledore had his hands folded in front of him as he sat at his desk in his office. In front of him was Harry Potter himself and around them were the head of the Slytherin and Gryfendor houses.

Despite his calm exterior, the headmaster of Hogwarts was staring intently into Harry's eyes trying to read it.

(That thing that was called something beginning with a 'L' and to protect yourself you use something beginning with an 'O' the mind reading and shielding thing.)

And he couldn't get through.

Harry stared calmly back up at Dumbledore, his expression was slightly amused.

"Stop trying to mind-rape me, it won't work anymore."

Suddenly the mental shields surrounding the teen struck out harshly and both the headmaster and Potions master recoiled in pain.

"Albus!" McGonnagall cried as she ran forwards to hold him up when he fell forwards onto his desk.

Harry just examined his fingernails in boredom before claiming that he was wasting his time and left the office.

0o0o0o0o0

Next morning at the breakfast table…

"Hey, when's you're birthday?"

Yugi looked up at a classmate from Hufflepuff when the guy suddenly turned to him and asked that.

"Boku (me)? Ano…June 4th."

The guy nodded and wrote something down in a notebook before turning to Ryou.

"When's **your** birthday?"

Ryou blinked at the guy who was now addressing him while he was in the middle of eating and swallowed hardly.

After gasping for breath he answered…

"September 2nd."

The guy once more nodded and wrote that down. Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"Ano…who are you?"

"Oh, name's Sam Jetlag, Hufflepuff 7th year and it's my personally duty to keep track of all Hufflepuff's students. I'm Head Boy after all."

Yugi nodded slowly. "Sure…right…"

The elder teen sat down next to Yugi, in the way that he was sitting between Yugi and Ryou. "So…" he began as he held his notebook out.

"So…what?"

"So, how on earth did your friend there make the Sorting hat scream? I don't think that's normal, even if you're using a different style of magic."

"I can hear you." Ryou said with slight annoyance at how Sam was simply talking to Yugi as if he wasn't there.

"It is quite odd I must say, many of us thought that maybe she was some kind of spy sent here by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

They blinked.

"She?"

"Yeah, she's your girlfriend or something right?"

"I'm male."

"Boyfriend then."

"Where do you go off saying that!"

"They guys from your dorm saw you two making out."

"We weren't making out! We were talking!"

"Right…" The right was stretched out to show that Sam really didn't believe that.

Yugi stood up angrily and for a second his eyes flashed red.

"Ryou-kun is male, he isn't some spy for He-Something-Or-Another and he isn't my boyfriend (not in the way you mean at least) we're just friends and I'd appreciate it if you quite nosing yourself into our affairs like this!"

Yugi paused to breath as the whole table (and some of the others who heard him) were in shock over the fact that he'd just called You-Know-Who, He-Something-Or-Another.

Ryou decided to speak up now.

"I don't know myself really for why the hat reacted like that…all I did was sit there…and…and…" Ryou was shuddering again.

"It's not your fault Ryou-kun!"

Sam simply stared at them for a bit with a look that clearly said that he didn't trust them and left. Another Hufflepuff kid, a girl this time turned over and apologized for the rude kid.

"He's not bad really, but we're in a very bad time now and we've already been betrayed by people we trusted who turned out to be spies…"

"Oh…it's alright, but um…who is this He-Who-Must-Not…Something like that?"

Everyone at the table and Great Hall fell silent.

"Um…you don't know!"

"I don't know anyone named He-Something-Or-Another or whatever it was that you called him…what's his name for crying out loud? It's kind of hard to know who you're talking about when you all use code words like this."

"Voldemort."

The Hall let out gasps of fear and nervousness as Yugi and Ryou both turned to look at The-Boy-Who-Lived himself standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"His name is Voldemort, all wizards and witches fear him for he is the most powerful dark wizard of all."

Yugi couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Ryou looked confused while the rest of the school got very freaked out.

"Y-you mean t-t-these people are **afraid** of that weenie!"

More hysterical laughing. Then Yugi calmed down and turned to stare at the Hufflepuff girl that was talking to him before.

"Voldie is nothing but a brat and a useless one at that, I really don't see why you all fear him when it's quite obvious he's nothing but a whining jerk who wants to have everything his own way."

One thought went through the heads of the people in the hall.

'This guy, doesn't fear him, not in the least…' 

Yugi stood up and left the table after telling Ryou to stand up as well.

"Well, classes start soon so lets go okay Ryou-kun?" He said cutely as he bounced happily down the hall. The taller boy smiled at his friend's antics and followed.

The hall was dead silent even as Harry Potter packed up his things and went to his own first class.

At the head table Dumbledore smacked his head against the table.

'A long, long, long year…' 

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Yes it's short and nothing much happens but oh well…


	16. Chapter 16

Ookami- I'm alive!

-Chapter 16-

That day of school was pretty uneventful. Draco had tried to talk his professors into letting him attend the same classes as Ryou, Lupin once more was the DADA teacher, and Yugi somehow tamed all the carnivorous plants during Herbology.

Oh, and Ryou became Trelawney's new favorite student, that is, favorite student to pick on. She claimed that he had 'shadows haunting his soul' (Yugi had burst out laughing hysterically once again.)

0o0o0o0o0

Lucius Malfoy walked into his bedchambers with a relived sigh. His lord was tucked into bed and he was finally allowed to go home.

"Lucy darling? Are you alright?"

The head of the family looked up at his wife, she was dressed in a beautiful silk robe as she lay on their bed.

"I'm fine, but my lord isn't himself and we need to find a way to return him to normal…not just that but Potter of all people seems to have taken over the dark lord business…"

"…Did our lord play DDR on endless repeat of 'Butterfly' again today?"

"No."

"Well then it should be better right?"

"He discovered a song called 'Speed Over Beethoven' I swear, when he gets back to normal and we go out to kill muggles I'm destroying the Japanese for ever coming up with such torture!"

Well, death to a whole nation aside, Lucius gratefully fell into his wife's arms and the two turned off the lights, sound proofed the doors and began to participate in an activity that would probably go on all night…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry strode into the former dark lord's chambers.

He didn't know how his magic got more powerful ever since that odd change in his character but he didn't feel like thinking too much on that subject.

Never look a gift-Thestral in the mouth as they say.

Dark Harry (Should we call him Yami Harry?) chuckled and plopped himself down upon what was once Voldemort's throne/chair thing.

A whiney moan came from the bed nearby and Harry scowled in disgust as Voldie started sucking on his thumb. Ugh, how far evil these days have fallen…

He held out his hand and once more summoned the orb that showed him scenes. That senile old fool Dumbledore was scheming something, he just knew it…luckily they probably won't do anything to him yet…

Harry mused to himself; perhaps he should try acting more like his former self to throw off suspicion?

That would be fun…and yes, he really must go and kill off the Dursley's as well, stinkin' muggles.

He could see it now, their screaming faces twisted in fear while blood poured from numerous openings within their flesh…he'd break their fingers one by one then work on their arms, legs and so on before plucking each and every hair from their bodies and skinning them while they lived…

Ahh, what a sweet thought that was…

"Harry, I made a yucky."

Harry twitched as he heard that statement from the bed in the corner. Please oh please don't let that mean what he thought it meant…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yugi awoke in the middle of the night. He eyes flashed red before fading into its normal purple color. He felt restless. Getting up quietly he looked around and saw the moon shining brightly outside the curtains around his bed.

Feeling like stretching his wings Yugi summoned some clothes and faded through the tower wall to the ledge outside the window.

His outfit was leather as always…how had he gotten so hooked on that fabric anyway?

Black leather pants hugged his slim legs as numerous buckles; belts and chains were sewed on or looped through openings across it, giving the pants a rather heavy look.

His shirt was more of a vest jacket, it was opened to show his chest and expose his stomach since the vest was pretty short and didn't reach past his ribs. Along his chest and belly were more belts and straps that wound around his lithe figure and some had their ends hanging off him like streamers.

His arms were bond with more black straps although on his wrists were belts that were decorated with diamonds.

He unraveled his wings and felt his tail waving as it hung off the side of the ledge. His now pointed ears twitched and he smirked to show his fangs.

He was bored and wide-awake so why not go out and play? That big forest seemed like an interesting place…

Had anyone been awake they would have seen a dark figure flying past the window. As it was, even if anyone saw it they would have put it off as their imagination since there was nothing outside the next moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryou sighed as he tossed in bed. It was so hard getting to sleep. He heard Yugi leave earlier and hadn't stopped the other boy since he had a feeling Yugi needed some alone time.

'But now I want some company time…' 

Usually, in nights like this when he couldn't sleep, Bakura would be up and the two would talk, mostly his yami would think up plans to take Yami no Yugi's item but sometimes his other would try and help him.

Hold him when he was lonely. Comfort him when he got sad. Ryou once broke down crying into his yami's arms. He'd cried about how his father never seemed to care about him, how he was never home.

Bakura knew very well how much Ryou wanted to get close to his only living relative, his father. The father that just never seemed to care.

Bakura also threatened to trap Ryou in a card forever if he ever told anyone about these nighttime sessions. Ryou laughed at that. He missed the good-old days.

Rolling around and sticking his feet out from under the blankets again Ryou fought down the urge to scream angrily. He just could not get to sleep damn it!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco was another occupant of Hogwarts that couldn't sleep at the moment. He wanted to see his love. He must see his love.

Briefly, Draco wondered if he could write his father and ask the man for advice. But he was afraid of what his father would think about the fact that Draco loved a fellow man.

"Oh father, if only you've met him, he is fairer than any Veela, sweeter than my favorite Pixy Stick and purer than the tears of a phoenix…"

The 16 year old lay there for a few minutes in his musing.

"That would make a very nice poem…I must write this down!"

He spent the rest of the night writing poems and odes to Ryou. In the Gryfender tower a certain white haired shadow master sneezed.

"What was that all about?" Ryou wondered as he turned on his side again.

0o0o0o0o0

Next morning, the breakfast tables were full of pink food items. Ryou's eyebrow twitched. Yugi was poking the food and wondering if it was edible.

"May I ask what happened here?" Ryou said to a 7th year as she passed.

"Well, it looks like someone charmed all the food to turn pink." The girl shrugged since it was no big deal to her and continued on her way.

"I am not eating that food." Yugi said plainly.

"Maybe we could try to turn it back to normal…" Ryou suggested.

Yugi's eyes widened. Ryou twitched.

"NO Yugi, you may NOT try that."

"But Ryou-kun…why can't I?"

"Because you'll turn it some other color."

Yugi turned away to hide his face, as it turned red. Yes he was planning to make it turn other colors. Why not anyway? The people here didn't seem to mind and he was kinda bored.

And that was when a sound that vaguely resembled a dying turkey ran out and the streamers and wall scrolls unraveled themselves all along the hall. All of them pink.

"Oh. My. #$. God." Ryou stared at the wall scrolls; they had words written on them in white.

To my dear beloved Ryou 

_I love thee so_

_Thou fair hair, brighter than snow_

_Thou fair skin, softer than air_

_Veela dull in comparison to you_

_My love_

_Thou soft lips, I hope to taste_

_Thou bright eyes, I wish to gaze into_

_Thou delicate body, I wish to touch_

_My love_

_More pure than a Unicorn's blood_

_A Phoenix's tears_

_A Dragon's heart_

_My love for you, I wish to express_

_I love you_

Ryou was shaking now. There were five wall scrolls in all and he'd only read one of them. The other scrolls were a continuation of the message.

People were reading them. A couple of girls 'awwed' and cooed. Some of the boys started mock gagging. Others simply laughed.

Ryou was shaking worse now. That moron who did this even put Ryou's name on there! One phrase ran through the white haired demon's head.

'Who did this!' 

Draco Malfoy was one DEAD ferret if Ryou ever found out.

-End Chapter- 

Ookami- Pointless as usual.


	17. Chapter 17

Ookami- This story has no plotline… 

Yes I realize that my updating is pretty slow but think of it this way, I'm juggling through 7 different stories (soon to be 8) and it makes updating kinda hard…which is kinda why I've discontinued most of them…

By the way, I have a treat for you all

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/40073540/

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/40073668/

-Chapter 17-

BTW- Lupin is back as the DADA professor. I'm sorry if I haven't cleared that up before.

"It's almost time to begin the first attack."

Harry sat and moved some chess pieces and smirked. First would be some random (or so it would seem) attacks on muggles in America and Australia…he'd already killed a muggle in Australia a while ago to test out some things…

Some weird muggle had gone out swimming and Harry had hexed a stingray to attack the man, poor muggle fool died quickly.

Oddly enough that muggle's death caused quite a stir in the muggle world (although Harry really didn't care enough to find out what about.)

Either way, his experiment worked. Things like an accidental hit from a stingray was marked as an unfortunate tragedy and no one had suspected anything from it.

Meaning…Harry could make some more of these 'accidents' and no one would suspect that it was all a conspiracy to kill off an impudent race of humans. It made him laugh just thinking of it.

Why hadn't anyone ever thought of it before? Poisoning the muggle's spinach supplies and cows was a completely ludicrous but effective way of killing off muggles with torture without getting caught.

Mass murders and unknown causes of death among a high number of people often arouse suspicion after all, this way the muggles can find their own things to blame for what was happening.

Oh what should he try? Cause high concentrations of salt to pollute a muggle water tank?

Harry mentally ticked that option off for a rainy day and began his battle strategy.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ron! There's something REALLY wrong with Harry!"

"What makes you say that Herm?"

"He's acting so different! I know you're not THAT unobservant so you MUST have noticed!"

Ron frowned and was about to protest before he actually thought about it. Harry **was** acting kinda weird lately…he's been smiling a lot and it was beginning to become clear to Ron that Harry had been asking if they could hang out together more than usual…Harry even offered to wash Ron's back for him when all the boys were using the baths together…

"OMFG!" Ron exclaimed as his face turned freakishly pale and his expression contorted until it looked like a seasick man who just ate an egg salad with extra butter and cream just before the ship hit some bad waves.

"W-what is it Ron?! Do you know anything?!" Hermione asked frantically.

Ron shuddered and gave Hermione a pleading look. "Oh Herm! Our Harry! Our little Harry is…"

"Yes…what is it?" Hermione asked as she mentally ignored Ron's use of 'our.'

"I think…Harry's GAY!"

Half the people in the Griffendor Common room fell over in shock/horror/laughter at that. Hermione spared them a glare at the fact that they eavesdropped on her conversation before she decided to comfort a terror stricken Ron (who by now was hyperventilating.)

"Ron. I'm sure it's not that…" She couldn't help but get the oddest image of Harry moaning as he lay underneath Ron in a- MUST. STOP. MENTAL. IMAGE! Hermione shook her head to clear that thought.

"I'm sure that Harry isn't Ga-homosexual…and…even if he is he's still Harry so we shouldn't treat him any differently…"

Ron wasn't listening. Instead he was moaning about how his innocence had been taken before his marriage (Hermione had to once again shake her head violently to stop any unnecessary images.)

Harry was blissfully unaware of what was going on right now since he'd supposedly gone up to bed already and wasn't there at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A big sigh.

"You know what?"

"What is it Yugi-kun?"

"I'm bored!"

"So you are."

There was silence in the bedrooms since Yugi and Ryou were the only ones there and they'd stopped talking.

Another big sigh.

"Wanna go check out the forest with me?"

"Isn't it forbidden?" Ryou asked evenly although Yugi could see his fingers twitch slightly.

"Well…I've already been there…and it's not like there are wards that keep kids out, people can walk in and out without anything interfering."

"Aren't there supposed to be monsters in there?"

"Nothing Mahado can't handle."

"So your Dark Magician will be out adult supervisor?"

"Sure."

Ryou's book snapped shut and he grinned at the excuse to stretch his wings out.

"I'm there."

And so the two went off into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Deep inside the forbidden forest the dark creatures stirred and prowled restlessly (because that's what dark creatures tend to do) as they felt something enter the forest. One of them felt familiar (since he'd gone in once already) while the other felt similar but different.

Curious, the creatures decided to check them out.

Maybe they were edible.

0o0o0o0o0

"WEEEE!" Yugi happily soared through the trees and unsettled many birds.

Ryou was following at a slower pace and couldn't help but sigh. The poor birds. Below them Mahado floated and looked around for anything that would dare to harm his master.

"Yugi-kun, please slow down! You're making too much noise." Ryou called as he swooped around a big tree. Ahead of him Yugi was doing somersaults (sp?) around a particularly large branch.

Suddenly they both looked up as something big moved into their area of sensing. 'There's something there' Ryou thought as he faded into the tree and out of reach for whatever it would be. Yugi had done the same.

The two watched quietly as the thundering of hooves reached their area and a half horse half man came out into their line of sight. Centaur.

He glanced around and even tilted his head to stare into the trees, after a while he spoke.

"I know you are there, old ones."

Yugi came back into vision with an angry huff and an annoyed "Who's old?!" exclamation.

Ryou shrugged and came back out as well.

The centaur seemed to regard them for a bit. "You look younger that I expected, but no matter, what are two immortals like you doing here in this forest?"

Yugi flew down to a lower branch but was still high enough that the centaur wouldn't reach him if he suddenly turned violent.

"We got bored and decided to explore." Yugi said simply.

"The forest is dangerous, even if your kind is powerful it isn't a good idea for anyone to come into this forest."

"Then, may I ask, why are you here?" Ryou called out, politely as he could.

Here the centaur frowned. "I…my clan and I, we do not have any other place to go, the two legers are beginning to take over more and more forests, cutting them down and burning them, and this is one of the only places left."

The centaur clenched his fist angrily. "We have no choice but to stay here."

"That's…so sad!" Yugi said as he flew closer and actually landed on the ground.

"We don't need sympathy."

"I'm not giving it. But could we help in any way?"

"We do not accept help from two-legers, even if you are immortals."

Yugi rolled his eyes, what was it with magical beings and their pride?

Ryou came down and landed behind Yugi. Looking at the centaur's face, but not meeting his eyes, the white haired shadow user spoke.

"What is you name, may I ask?"

"Telum, and you?"

"I'm Ryou and this is Yugi."

"Telum-san, why won't you accept our help?"

"We cannot afford to rely on anything. We cannot accept help from anyone we don't trust."

"How about a trade?" Ryou said smoothly.

Telum raised an eyebrow "What do you mean trade?"

"If we help you, then you do something for us, we can talk it out first so you're sure about what the deal will be."

Yugi was surprised that his friend was actually quite good at making deals.

Telum was silent for a moment. "What would two immortals want from us centaurs?"

"Information, we're still relatively new to this area, and we also wish for a partnership, we'll help you out if you need us and if we need you, you can help us out."

"In what way could your kind help my kind?"

"We are shadow users, we can manipulate reality to a certain degree."

"SHADOW USERS?! I've heard that your kind take souls and crush them into oblivion as well as being able to delete beings from reality itself!"

Ryou sighed and Yugi rolled his eyes again. "Ne Ryou-kun, your other self sure left a bad reputation."

"That he did…"

After a long explanation and assurances that they were not soul stealers (even if they were capable of doing so) the former hikari and the centaur decided that Telum would go back to his people and talk to them about it.

"We'll come again tomorrow night ne?" Yugi called as he prepared to fly off back to the castle.

"Same place, we'll be waiting." Telum said solemnly.

"Can't you be less uptight?" Yugi asked as the centaur's stiff attitude begun to annoy him.

"I do not know what you are speaking of." Telum responded as he trotted off back into the trees.

Ryou grinned as he and Yugi made a new allegiance, or rather, a hopeful soon to be allegiance.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry sneaked back to his dorm room. No one was awake, which wasn't surprising since it was part 2 AM. Quietly he crept up the stairs to his room and hopefully get some sleep, no matter how powerful he was it didn't excuse the fact that sleep was something everyone needed.

As he opened the door a flash of an essence flitted just past his senses. Turning slowly he saw Ron staring at him. Silently he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Then Ron yawned and dropped back onto his bed, fast asleep (if the long snores were any indication) and Harry couldn't help a sweat drop. Hopefully he wouldn't remember this in the morning.

Looking around Harry made sure no one else was awake before he allowed himself to sigh in relief and go to bed. It's been a long day.

-End chapter-

Ookami- I apologize again for the long wait, I am very sorry


	18. Chapter 18

Ookami- I'm back and very sorry! I'm also still without a plotline…if this keeps up I'll be forced to DISCONTINUE this story like three others…

-Chapter 18-

"OMG! HARRY WAS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!!!!"

Seamus stared at the red head that suddenly sat up in bed screaming his mouth off.

"Um…Ron…are you alright?"

Ron blinked and looked around the room. It was morning and most of the other boys were gone already. From the looks of it today was Saturday and there were no classes so the others were most likely eating breakfast.

"Thank the spirits that was only a dream…"

Ron flopped back down onto his bed with a sigh. What a scary dream that was…

A part of Ron's mind was mortified that he'd enjoyed it slightly.

'No! I'm straight! I'm perfectly straight! I only think of Harry ass- I mean **as** a friend! Harry's only my sex- I mean **best** friend!'

Ron whimpered sadly as he rolled around on the bed. Seamus finished putting on his clothes and was leaving to join the others at breakfast. He threw Ron a few confused looks before deciding that he really didn't wanna know.

Harry…raped him…? what the bloody hell kinda nightmare is that?

0o0o0o0o0

Ryou's eye twitched.

Yugi laughed, which only made the other boy's eye twitch some more.

Oddly enough it made him look like his yami.

The source of Ryou's annoyance and Yugi's mirth was the bright pink card sitting on the breakfast table.

A pink card with silver writing that spelled out what seemed to be **another** verse in that love poem Ryou had gotten before.

"Who the hell is sending me this shit?" Apparently Ryou was annoyed enough to swear by now.

Yugi (the traitor) was still laughing.

One of their tablemates looked over and saw the note. He whistled and grinned before chuckling. "Your secret admirer again?"

A plate of eggs to the face was Ryou's reply as he sat down with a huff and secretly burned the note under the table with some shadow flames.

0o0o0o0

"So…Ryou do ya know who this secret admirer of your is?"

One of the Hufflepuff boys from their dorm, Chris McCoy, was whispering to the two demons as they waited for Transfiguration to begin. Ryou was less upset now since a few Cream Puffs at breakfast had mellowed him out somewhat so all Chris got was a level stare for the question.

"When I do find out who's sending me this crap know that they will be forced to suffer an eternal torment upon their soul as it wanders the darkest abyss of hell…"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Did you take lessons from **him** when we weren't looking?"

"I've been with him since the age of nine Yugi-kun, I have to have learned **something** from him." was Ryou's bored reply as he laid his head on the table and sighed.

Chris was about to ask about whom they were talking about when Professor McGonnagal came into the room. It was really amazing how she could make everyone shut up from just coming in.

"Today we'll be working on turning a candle into a centipede."

Ryou gagged.

"Now take out your wands and swish, swish, flick and say (random Latin words)."

Ryou stared at his candle in horror. Yugi looked slightly disgusted.

But not disgusted enough to tease his occult friend.

"Ne Ryou-kun I'd think you'd be fine with some little centipede, especially with the types of cards in your deck…"

"Shut it Yugi, I don't like insects…"

Yugi had the oddest idea of Ryou meeting with Weevil (how would that work out.)

Grinning evilly the tri-haired boy turned his candle to face his white haired companion before saying the spell and sending a huge centipede scrambling towards him. Ryou screamed and knocked over chairs, people and desks in his mad attempt to get away from the crawling creature of DOOM!

(Damn I've been watching too much Invader Zim)

The rest of class passed by pretty serenely after a screaming fest and a few things being blown up. Ryou still wasn't talking to Yugi.

0o0o0o0

"I…like mushrooms…and candy…"

A high-pitched and not to mention horrible singing was echoing through the halls of the Riddle mansion.

"Let's go to candy mountain Charlie."

Everyone wondered who Charlie was before deciding it'll be better if they simply ignored the babbling snake man in the purple tank top.

For some odd reason Crabbe and Goyle Sr. seemed to be getting along with the man very well.

0o0o0o0

In the middle of Care-of-Magical-Creatures class, Yugi, Ryou and all their classmates looked up in shock as a giant flaming black meteor suddenly came hurtling out of the stratosphere and crashed into the distance. What followed was a massive earthquake that shook the very foundation of Hogwarts as trees toppled and the lake shook with splashes everywhere and mini-tsunami were formed.

Everyone (save a certain pair of shadow mages) were thrown flat on the shaking ground as their legs were swept from underneath them by the quake.

Getting up one of the students tried to stay on his feet (failing miserably) and fell back down almost at once, he shouted something that most humans had to strain to hear over the rumbling and crashing sounds. "WE-" Rumble "-HAVE TO-" Crash! "-GET TO A SAFER LOCATION!" Smash! "LIKE RIGHT NOW!!"

The kids screamed like plucked chickens and ran around in little circles until they crashed into each other or fell into the lake. Hagrid was trying to keep his Wood Spirits (Those tree creature things…Bo-something) from getting hurt as the kids ran everywhere.

"Yugi-kun?"

"Ah…I think something's wrong…"

"What are the chances of an asteroid hitting the earth?"

"Pretty low considering how many there are…"

"Check it out?"

"Let's go then."

Ignoring the rest of their class Yugi and Ryou summoned shadows to consume them into the ground and release them at the source of the earthquake. Releasing their wings the two hovered there and simply stared at the huge rock below them. There was nothing strange about it from the outside (other than the fact that it was a real asteroid) but the aura of magic surrounded the entire thing in a powerful shield.

Definition- Someone pulled the asteroid here, purposely.

"What do we do about this?"

Yugi looked over at his friend as the two of them flew a bit closer to the rock. That shaking was going down now but many houses were destroyed and who knows how many people were hurt.

Ryou sighed sadly at the cries of pain coming from the village below them.

"I'll try to heal people, you try and get rid of that rock, it's got magic on it so who knows what else it'll do…"

Yugi nodded his acceptance and went off to find some way to get rid of the rock. Something this big would be hard to send to the shadow realm…

Ryou flew down to the village. Before coming into the human's view he altered his dark wing so that both his wings would be Light (it wouldn't help if he scared anyone after all.)

To the villagers who saw Ryou coming down it was like an angel descending from the heavens to take them to paradise…to Ryou the villagers looked slightly constipated.

His feet touching the ground Ryou went forwards to the nearest human, a witch with a large gash on her arm, which was bleeding rapidly. Some of the wizards pulled their wands on him while some others (the one's who thought he was an angel) were making a weird show of gargling out strange sounds that could barely be passed for choir singing.

"Please, I only wish to help!" Ryou cried as a few wizards began surrounding him.

"What's with those wings? Veela?"

"He's pretty enough…"

"A Veela with their wings out is a dangerous thing…"

"I'm not a Veela…look, the woman is dying and I need to help her!"

Said woman let out a pained cry as more blood soaked into the earth.

Ignoring the wizards Ryou went forwards and knelt down by the woman. He took her hand and smiled warmly.

"You'll be okay, just relax…"

A golden glow surrounded the two and the woman's arm began to heal, the tissue knitted together and the large cut sealed up to leave unblemished skin.

Ryou smiled again before letting go of the woman's hand and heading off to tend to the other injured.

The woman he just healed was flexing her arm and staring at the Hikari (Former yes but he's still a Hikari) as he went and healed a couple of children who had gotten hit by a falling beam.

"Wha-What is that?!"

"Who is that?"

Back with Yugi…

"Darn this thing's heavy…"

After trying to move it for a while the tri-color haired teen realized it was much too big for that, not to mention the field of magic around said rock was making it hard for him to grip onto.

"I'm going to need backup…"

Reaching into the card holster that he always wore Yugi held out five of them and threw into the air as he called out, "**Curse of Dragon**, **Red Eyes Black Dragon**, **Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress**, **Komori Dragon** and **Osiris** (Slither the Sky Dragon, aka Egyptian God card)!!!!"

The four dragons and one god dragon appeared and screeched their greetings. The villagers howled in terror.

"Oops…forgot about them…"

Getting over this little setback Yugi send his command to his monsters.

'Guys we need to move this rock away somewhere where it can do no harm.'

As one they agreed and as one they picked up the huge rock and flew up into the sky.

Then with tremendous effort the dragons heaved the rock into the air and let go, it was then that the wizarding community witnessed an asteroid being hurled back into space…and by five odd, never before seen dragons to boot.

Yugi smiled at his monsters and told them all how proud and happy he was with them. Likewise his loyal dragons were flattered and rejoiced at the praise. They all returned to their cards with a content smile (or at least a much as they can manage although Osiris' second mouth seemed to pull it off rather well.)

'Oh crap I better get outta here before anyone comes to check this crater…' 

When he and Ryou finished working there that day and returned to the castle, a story went around Hogsmade that their village was visited by an angel and five sacred dragons who helped to save them all…

-End Chapter-

Ookami- I really need ideas…btw the whole asteroid thing was my brother's idea, I asked him about what I should write about and he said "-and a giant asteroid comes crashing in the city, BAM!!!!"


	19. Chapter 19

Ookami- Anyone? Help?

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/46628755/

-Chapter 19-

"What do you think bought that asteroid here?" Yugi asked as he and Ryou sat on the roof of the astronomy tower during lunchtime.

Ryou bit into his cream puff and shrugged.

"Affh eess phey 'arrrn phaphh eee 'nmmmoorph." The white haired boy said.

"Swallow first." Yugi advised simply.

After doing so Ryou repeated what he said, "At least **they** aren't following me anymore."

Yugi cackled merrily.

By they Ryou meant the townspeople who tried to follow him after healing them. They were almost stalker like except they didn't manage to get close. But because of that it took a Ryou a while of hiding whenever one of them came into his vision that the Hogsmade trips weren't too fun.

Not to mention the rumors spreading around the little village about how _'An angel of the light has come to lead the boy-who-lived to victory against he-who-must-not-be-named'_ (Yugi still cracked up whenever he heard that) which made Ryou have to fend off questions from Hogwarts kids who were smart enough to match the description of the _'Angel'_ to him (Which was a lot of people).

"Leave me alone please!" He said as another kid, this time a Gryffendor 3rd year, came up and asked if he was the _'angel'_.

This was starting to get VERY old.

0o0o0o0o0

"So…what's the status?"

Dark-Harry leaned his head on his arm as his arm rested on his leg that was drawn up on his throne. His glasses reflected the flickering light from the candles place around the otherwise unlit room. He was wearing a black cloak with red lining and a black silk outfit underneath that. With his face pulled into a wicked smirk he looked nothing less than a death god surveying his mass of captured souls.

Lucius glanced up at his new lord. "Well…our men in America have finished setting up the…Booms…"

"Bombs." Harry corrected absently.

"Ah. Yes. Bombs…and we have our men in China…burning the bamboo forests…" Lucius STILL didn't get why Harry wanted to do that and whenever he asked the boy would give him a creepy smile and nothing else…it was better not to ask.

"And are the muggles in those third world countries being given 'donation food' that I've prepared?"

Oh yeah, the food that Harry had doused with a super strength itching spell…

"Yes my lord." Lucius responded (even as he couldn't help but wonder what the point to that was.)

"Perfect…and tomorrow…I'll launch my first attack on that disgusting school directly!"

Harry laughed wickedly and all within the walls of the headquarters shivered as the sound echoed metallically (don't ask me how he managed that in a wooden house.)

0o0o0o0o0

"Okay class…we'll be reviewing a boggert test today."

A few moans, gasps and cries of hyperactive joy followed that statement.

Those who did the latter were stared at oddly.

"Now, now. I have a reason for this. We must review our fears."

A few sighs and murmurs of agreement. And a couple of hyperactive cries of joy.

Without a word a few kids slapped those who cried in joy. Dumb Ravenclaws (whoa isn't that an oxymoron?)

Without further interruptions Lupin explained the rules and set them up in a single file line.

Yugi looked over at Ryou and the two wondered what their worse fears were.

"Okay…three…two…one!"

And the cabinet on the other side of the room flung open and out floated…an ice cream cone?

The Hufflepuff who'd gone had screamed before shouting out the spell thing (damn my poor spelling) and the ice cream melted to turn into an asparagus.

There was utter silence for a while before the class erupted into laughter.

"Um…very good, next!"

The girl ran off to the side and the boy behind her stepped up. The asparagus twisted and turned into…a bar of soap?!

No one really wanted to know and the boy took down his fear and the line moved.

Before long it was Ryou who faced what the last kid had turned the boggert into (a piece of cheesecake) and as the class watched intently the cheesecake turned into…a mirror image of Ryou?!

Ryou froze. The boggert looked at him and grinned insanely.

"**Hello my little hikari."** It said.

"B-b-b-b-Bakura-sama!"

then to everyone's shock the copy of Ryou suddenly screamed in pain and bloodied cuts appeared all over his body.

"BAKURA-SAMA!!!"

"**Why Ryou?! Why did you betray me? Why…why…I…I HATE YOU! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"** The copy screamed as it coughed up blood and screamed as one of his arms tore from its socket and splattered onto the floor.

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me Bakura-sama! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Ryou collapsed in a screaming, crying mass as his white hair spilled around him on the ground as he kneeled with his hands covering his face and cried.

Yugi felt himself rushing towards his friend and shaking him as he yelled in his ear to snap out of it.

The class was shock still as they witnessed Ryou's mental breakdown. Lupin had called the boggert back into the cabinet and now was torn about what to do about the situation.

Ryou cried.

0o0o0o0o0

"How is he?" Lupin felt VERY guilty. After all, it was pretty much his fault…

Class was canceled after that. Ryo was still crying and Yugi had to put him asleep with his powers (making sure to hide them form the other kids) and the tri-color haired boy carried his friend to the Hospital Wing (with Lupin's help.)

"He'll be alright…but it'll take a while…" Yugi said quietly as he held Ryou's hand. The older boy was sleeping peacefully.

Lupin fidgeted. "Um…if you don't mind me asking…"

"Who that was?" Yugi said simply.

Lupin nodded sheepishly.

"…That was Ryou-kun's other half…his _'soul mate'_…"

Lupin choked on his saliva.

"It's not the way you think Lupin-san."

"O-oh…is it…um…well…then…um…care to…explain?"

Yugi became quiet all of a sudden. There was an unnatural sadness simmering in his violet orbs.

"Um…if you don't want to talk about it-"

"No. It's just…I had a soul mate as well…so I know how Ryou feels…"

Lupin stayed quiet this time as he listened.

"Ryou's other half was called Bakura. Yes it's the same as his last name." Yugi said before the werewolf said anything. "And I called my other half was called Yami since he couldn't remember his real name. Yami and I were very close. Same goes for Ryou-kun. He loved Bakura more than anything and I loved Yami. But then…they both…"

Yugi's hands clenched tighter as the memories resurfaced. He'd buried them so deep but they were coming back and with great clarity. The day he defeated Yami in a duel. The day his other self no longer had a purpose in this world. The day he…left…

Lupin observed the normally cheerful boy's tense quiet. The pain in those large eyes almost made Lupin regret asking about it but he found that he wanted to know. Not because he was a nosy son of a…not because he was suspicious of them and wanted to know all their secrets…but because he found himself severely attached to the two demons…beings…

'_Is this what it's like to have children?'_ he thought to himself as he reached out an arm and held Yugi's tiny shoulder to comfort him.

What ever happened to the two…Yami and Bakura…must have been bad. And if Lupin's years as a fighter were anything to go by…the two that these kids loved so much were probably dead. Death always hurt. But the death of a loved one was the worse agony.

Sirius.

Lupin blinked back his own tears as his own memories arose.

James.

Lily.

…Sirius.

He didn't know how it happened but somewhere through his angsting he'd pulled Yugi into a hug that the boy didn't try to break free from and the two (three if you counted Ryou) sat (or laid) silently as the memories plagued them.

But no matter how bad they were they would never reject those memories.

Bury them deep. So deep that it wouldn't hurt as much…but they would never reject those memories.

It was all they had left.

'_We're alike. We've all lost someone dear to us.'_ Lupin thought and he felt so close to the two who were now under Dumbledore's care that he made a silent vow to always be there for them.

'_I'll always be here for you two…count on it…' _He thought.

It might have been his imagination but both Ryou and Yugi's bodies seemed to relax and he thought he heard Yugi's voice.

'Thank you…' 

0o0o0o0o0

Harry stood over the dead muggle's body and grinned.

The blood pooled around him like a river and it made a satisfying 'squish' sound as he stepped on it. Currently he was somewhere in San Francisco and had found the local mafia hangout. An innocent act, a few drops of potion in their drinks and Harry managed to drag a few off to the back rooms and…ahem…play with them.

He wiped his hands off on a towel taken from the gorgeous bathroom before changing his mind and simply making the blood on him vanish. After a few moments he made all traces of himself vanish as well. Fingerprints, footprints, hair, clothing fabric…anything that would be able to lead the muggle police to him.

He grinned as he left the house. No worries of being found out here. He'd made sure to erase the memories of all those still alive (and he burnt out all the film on their cameras) and even if it was clearly a murder he didn't fret over it much since there seemed to be lots of them here in San Francisco.

Harry even made sure to mangle the men so badly it seemed as if a wild animal had done it. Cueing in the fact that the men had some weird tigers hidden in a back room supported that theory and Harry made sure to let them out before leaving.

Unknown to him the police would arrive next morning and the tigers would already be gone while one of the detectives on the case would rant about some pet shop in Chinatown.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- A little short so here's a treat. Happy Valentines Day.

-Valentines Omake-

"ARRRGGHHHH!!!!!"

Ryou screamed angrily as he stomped on YET ANOTHER of those papers with the poem on it. Damn it who the hell was giving him this crap?!

Yugi was twitching in fear at his usually sweet and quiet friend.

Their roommates in Hufflepuff were cowering in a corner as Ryou's wrath shook the room.

That day many people were subjected to the smothering anger of one former hikari.

No one teased Ryou about the love letters.

No one dared to.

Unless they were REALLY stupid.

Like Draco.

"Hello Ryou."

The white haired boy turned around with a vein pulsing on the side of his head and a dark crimson-eyed glare.

"What?" He shot out snappishly.

Everyone in the vicinity flinched and edged away. Everyone except for a certain blonde dragon boy we all know and love (or is that pity?)

"…My darling…"

Ryou's eye twitched.

"…Suki desu…" (I love you) Draco said as he handed Ryou a bouquet of flowers that everyone swore was NOT there two seconds ago.

Ryou actually froze in shock.

A cold wind blew.

Then without warning, Ryou screamed and the entire castle was smothered in shadows for the rest of the day.

-End Omake-

Ookami- Yeah…well…I'm still looking for ideas…


	20. Chapter 20

Ookami- Sorry for the long wait

Chapter 20

Harry lazily doodled on his parchment as professor McGonagall lectured about how to transform a cup into a crab (what the hell would you need to know that for?!)

"Mister Potter!"

Harry raised his head to look at McGonagall as she stared at him sternly.

"Yes professor?" He asked politely. Too politely.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Why yes, I actually am. You were talking about how the outer skeleton of the crab is hard to form and how we should be sure to include the insides of the crab as well."

"Well…yes…that is what I was saying…um…continue as you were then Mister Potter…"

Harry turned back to his doodle. A little Snape was bound up in strips of leather while a little Harry was cackling and whipping him with a long spiked cloth. A little Ron was nearby hands tied behind his back, gagged and smothered in chocolate.

Real Harry chuckled at his picture. Ah the smallest things sometimes provided the best amusement.

0o0o0o0o0

"Herm! I'm serious! There is something seriously wrong with Harry!"

"Well what can we do about it? Harry won't tell us anything and you know that he wouldn't say anything if we asked him…"

"If…if our little Harry DOES like boys…what should we do? I only think of him as a friend!"

"RON! Are you STILL going on about that?! Harry is NOT gay!"

"How would you know?"

"He had a crush on Cho Chang remember?"

"Well yeah but he never looks at her anymore and stuff…"

"And you think he's looking at guys now?"

"Yes!"

"Well, give me an example, who is Harry looking at now hm?"

"…I think he's…looking at ME!"

"Any proof?"

"He keeps smiling at me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

Yugi looked up from his History of Magic essay.

"There is a disturbance in the force."

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"What's with the Star Wars quote?"

"I felt like it…but it's true, there's something coming…"

"Yes…I feel it too…"

"Should we warn them?"

"We should."

The two shadow masters got up and left the Hufflepuff common room as everyone stared at the two.

"What's with those two?"

"Who knows?"

They all shrugged and decided to ignore the two.

0o0o0o0o0

"Dumbledore-san, something bad is going to happen soon."

"How do you know?"

"We feel it."

Yugi and Ryou stood in the headmaster's office and Lupin stood nearby. The werewolf had really grown attached to the two.

"What should we do?"

"Raise the castles defenses…though I don't think we have to tell the students…it could cause a panic."

Lupin frowned. "What if they don't know and get into trouble?"

They both moaned. Yeah. The kids in this school were too curious for their own good.

After the boggart incident Ryou had been plagued by questions about it and wouldn't stop even when Yugi screamed at them all that it was a PERSONAL and very PAINFUL subject. Seriously! The kids here never seemed to care about people's feelings!

The only reason people stopped was because Lupin himself threatened to give detention to anyone else who asked. Although that didn't really stop the kids it did make them be somewhat less obvious about asking.

Lupin spoke up then "How about we tell them that something bad might be coming so they must be cautious…"

"That might work." Dumbledore mused. He turned a serious tired look at the two former Hikari, "Are you really sure about this? It's not some false alarm?"

"I'm getting this feeling that's similar to something really big and scary standing a foot behind me and breathing on my neck. It's there and I know it's there but I can't see it until I turn around and I'm too afraid to do so…it's that kind of feeling."

"Descriptive." Lupin said simply.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for the warning." Dumbledore said as he planed for what to do to protect the school from the coming threat.

0o0o0o0o0

"So they think they can defend themselves against me?" Dark-Harry lounged on the king sized mattress and looked at the viewing screen before him.

"Fools…"

"Harry! Harry! I wanna play!"

Dark-Harry's eye twitched as Voldie bounced onto the bed whining like a four year old.

"Voldie…I'm very bust planning to destroy Hogwarts so can you PLEASE leave me alone?"

"But…I want to play!!!!"

"Go find Lucius or something."

"Lulu isn't here right now."

"Then go play with Wormtail."

"He's not fun! He can't play hopscotch or eat mud pies!"

A headache was coming; he just knew a headache was coming.

"Voldie…can't you just find ANYONE else to play with you?"

Voldie pouted and turned on the puppy-snake eyes on Harry.

No one can resist the puppy-snake eyes…no matter how evil they were…

Dark-Harry tried to resist…he lasted five seconds before he caved.

"Fine! I'll play with you!"

"YAY!!!!!!"

'_Damn…I guess this means I'll have to postpone my attack a little…'_

After playing hide and seek for an hour followed by a short karaoke session Voldie was finally tired enough that Harry had to tuck him in for a nap.

'_FINALLY!'_

After making sure that Voldie was fast asleep Harry contacted the Death Eaters and launched his invasion.

0o0o0o0o0o0

There's always a tense silence before something catastrophic happens.

As such the Great Hall went still after Dumbledore made his announcement; none of the other professors were there in the hall as they had all gone out to their posts to watch for anything that came.

Hermione was panicking slightly.

The headmaster just told them that something was going to happen and it might not be good. He warned them all to remain clam and be careful.

So where was Harry?!

The silence stretched uncomfortably. The air was nearly solid with anxiety and fear. Many found themselves unable to breath.

That's when all hell decided to break open and pour its chaos and calamity upon the school.

BAM!

SMASH!

The castle shuddered upon it's foundations as large balls of fire slammed against it. The Death Eaters were swarming out of the Forbidden Forest like ants at a picnic party composed of all pastries.

Then came the Trolls.

The Giants.

The Dementors.

The Werewolves.

The Harpies.

The Vampires.

And even the occasional garden Gnome.

(Groff me!)

Cue the battle.

"HERE THEY COME!"

The professors were hard pressed to attack against such large numbers. Most of the spells would affect the non-humans and even then it was as if every one they took down was replaced by a few others…others with larger fangs, claws and tempers.

All the students were rushed back into their dormitories and Dumbledore ran to the front entrance of Hogwarts. Behind him Yugi and Ryou followed.

"Who could be doing this? Tom isn't capable of this is he?"

"Not while the Change of Heart is still in effect…" Yugi replied as he sent a wave of shadows pulsing as they tore through the enemy ranks.

"Doesn't that card technically work for only one turn though?" Ryou asked as he sent his zombies after some of the Death Eaters.

"Yeah…but we're not in a duel and you haven't canceled your power so Little-Voldie should stay a good little boy and eat dirt until you reverse it." The tri-colored hair boy answered while utterly annihilating a group of vampires with his Swords of Revealing Light.

"Then who could it be?"

"Maybe it's Lucy…he might have gotten off that wimpy butt of his and actually organized this…"

Dumbledore nearly choked at the nickname Yugi gave Lucius Malfoy.

That was when the two shadow users suddenly froze.

The headmaster of Hogwarts looked at them in concern.

"Are you two alright?"

Yugi's face had gone pale.

Ryou's eyes were wide and his breathing was beginning to quicken.

"What is it? What do you feel?" The old man was worried now.

The two turned towards him in sync, red eyes glowing and shadows curling around their lithe bodies.

"**The Darkness is here"**

Before the old wizard could even make a thought the screams of humans rang through the already loud and burning air.

He whipped around so fast a gust of wind was picked up as he stared over his half-moon spectacles at the sight behind (or rather before) him.

The flames were spreading, burning everything in sight. They were odd flames since each flicker was a dark shade of violet with reddish black overtones and none of the fire ever went out even as it began to burn at the edge of the Lake.

And inside those flames- no- where all the unnatural fire originated from stood a small figure, his arms raised above him and head thrown back in laughter.

The moonlight glinted off the figure's glasses, momentarily hiding his face but then the figure lowered his head to look the wizen old man straight in his normally sparkling blue eyes.

"**Hello Albus."**

Harry Potter gave a seriously deranged smirk before lashing one arm downwards in his direction. The hell fire followed his gesture and rushed to the frozen wizard.

So close Dumbledore could feel the heat…and the icy frigidness that oddly accompanied it.

Then a pair of hands snatched him and he was swept high into the air with the flapping of four wings.

"Dumbledore-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Ryou shouted into the man's ear.

"Is that…Harry-kun?" Yugi asked as his tail seemed to twitch with a mind of it's own as if responding to the former hikari's agitation.

"Why…is it Harry?!" The old wizard managed to say at last even while his body still trembled from his near encounter with certain doom.

"I'm…not sure…but this is bad…he clearly has the power of a Yami…"

"How did that happen? Soul halves are supposed to have been born that way and would have always been seen as one…Harry wasn't a soul half when I fist met him…"

The Dark-Harry below them was currently scowling at the two as they flew far from the reach of his flames. Finally he shrugged and moved on with his attack, the flames now beginning to burn away at the front gate of the Hogwarts castle themselves.

The answer struck the two like a sack of bowling balls dropped from 1000 feet…with added g-force- it was a wonder the two hadn't topped over from the shock.

As one the both turned to each other (nearly dropping Dumbledore who was still being held in their hands) and with wide eyes they cried out what they had both realized at the same time.

"THE CHANGE OF HEART!"

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Clicks update Um…yeah…it's a stupid time and part to end it but yeah…and now I feel guilty…hopefully the next update would come faster…but then again…I've been so busy…I need to update the next page of my comics too…

Please check them out if you're bored enough…though I have a lot…

demon-hateshinai.smackjeeves.c om/

(Please click on the link that says 'First Comic')

Summery thing- Inu feels he's the only normal one in the family, Iwa cross-dresses, Rosoku has mental problem and Kyou is sugar high. But they're a family and one way or another they'll get through life together

demon-mangetsu.smackjeeves.c om/

(Please click on the link that says 'First Comic')

Summery thing-We're a family, none of us are related by blood but family isn't about blood and even if we don't get along all the time we're still a family...I just hope my brother Kori didn't try cooking today...

demon-fen.smackjeeves.c om/

(Please click on the link that says 'First Comic')

Summery thing-Fen went for a swim and got sent to the Human world when he swam into a wormhole, landing in modern day Bermuda how does he find his way home? And what happens if people think HE's a mermaid?

demon-irai.smackjeeves.c om/

(Please click on the link that says 'First Comic')

Summery thing-Irai is a normal human boy but one day zombies come and he gets saved by a weird guy in a ninja suit...stuff happens and Irai finds himself in the middle of a war between the realms of reality

demon-nt.smackjeeves.c om/

(Please click on the link that says 'First Comic')

Summery thing-1st story- A group of guys go on a trip to the hot springs (Complete)

2nd story- For the school fund raising a group of guys (and three girls) have to perform Snow White and the 7 Dwarves

demon-yamisai.smackjeeves.c om/

(Please click on the link that says 'First Comic')

Summery thing-Yoru and Kurai are twin brothers living with thier 'Pet' family, Kino pickpockets, Mira mentally scars his teachers at school, Miso is too nice to be here, Aisoku just wants to dance, more troubles within the family and little Fuku-chan just wants to be loved

There's another one too but it's…not exackly appropiate…anyway, maybe this'll keep you guys occupied until the next time I get off my lazy butt and update soemthing…


	21. I'm very sorry

Ookami- I am very, VERY sorry but I have discontinued this fic.


End file.
